If Fate Allows
by Tempest2004
Summary: After hiring a human agent, Megatron must protect her from Starscream. Meanwhile, he must keep his emotional distance from the woman himself. Cybertron. Please R&R!
1. It Begins

I went through three names before deciding on Mera. There is quite probably a lot of OOC in this story. I admit, I haven't seen all of Transformers: Cybertron. Just so it's out there, I did do the Mary-Sue Litmus that the great Merlin Missy created and I got a 10 for Mera which is the Highest score for the anti-thesis of Mary-Sue without going over, so I will becareful while writing to not exceed this. On that note, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mera and all her stuff. (Yay me for finally having a laptop!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron sighed as summoned his patience, which was limited as it was. Standing before were some of the most difficult, rebellious and annoying people he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. And they weren't all the people he was trying to make an alliance with. One worked for him. A young woman, barely out of her twenty's, was trying to negotiate with them for him and was having as hard a time as he was. They didn't believe women had any brains and kept looking at Megatron like he was insane for employing a woman. Personally, Megatron had absolutely nothing against women as fighters or diplomats. They were good for more than looks, he knew they were more often than not better than the men at fighting or diffusing situations. He just wished that these arrogant humans understood that concept. And wishing was not something he did often.

"Aaaggghhh! Stupid idiots." Mera Raya snapped suddenly, switching from their Arabic to her English. Taking a deep breath, she spoke calmly and reassuringly. They still didn't trust her and wouldn't listen to her. "Well, that proves it. You don't need to be swine to be a sexist pig." Mera snarled. Megatron chuckled lightly. Mera glowered up at him. "What are you laughing at?" Mera demanded, Megatron stopped chuckling and spoke in a serious tone.

"Translate for me." he said sharply, Mera nodded. Turning to the gentlemen, though she hated to waste the term on them, she said that she would be translating for her boss. Then they listened. Megatron smiled grimly to himself, though his face was outwardly smooth. They were going to receive a large shock. "Ready?" he asked, the young woman nodded.

"Go ahead." Mera said, preparing to listen to his words and translate as best she could.

"You may not trust my employee, but trust me when I say this. You're best interests would be to allow me to build here." Megatron said and Mera translated, putting emphasis on certain words. The leader looked at his fellows and said something rather obscene from what Megatron could tell. Mera went red then her blue eyes lightened. Megatron sighed, knowing this would go south, quick fast and in a hurry. See, being a quick judge of character, Megatron had come to recognize the signs of anger in his lackeys. When Mera's eyes lightened, if you weren't a Transformer, then you had better get out of the way. A quick and fluid stream of words in Arabic came flowing from a mouth that could talk down an outraged Starscream, soothe Megatron's ruffled feathers and rile Thundercracker and Skywarp in one breath. That mouth could also out curse Sideways, Scourge and Megatron himself when they got into a friendly contest.

"--You egotistical bastards!" Mera panted. The men's eyes were wide and uncertain. No female had ever spoken to them like that and Megatron got the impression they didn't like it. As soon as he saw one reaching for his gun, the Transformer scooped his human agent up and flicked the man into a nearby building. Mera quickly talked the others down, though with slightly less swear words then her previous sentence. They agreed to let Megatron build and after picking up their fallen comrade, they beat feet for their base.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Megatron said, setting the young woman down. Mera shrugged.

"It's fun." she said. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Megatron heard the familiar sound of Starscream's approach and Mera's equally familiar groan of disgust.

"Starscream! What have you found?" Megatron asked, Mera hopped up on the table, swinging her legs as she waited for Starscream to transform and give his report.

"Nothing. Not a single trace. How did the negotiations go or need I ask?" he asked, casting a disparaging eye at the human. Mera grinned cheekily and gave him the finger. Megatron, catching this action out of the corner of his eyes, reached out and automatically caught his lieutenant as he lunged for the young woman.

"Don't kill her. We need her. At least for now." Megatron muttered. These words always calmed Starscream down, but unfortunately, this time it didn't work.

"I will not be insulted again! Not from the likes of her!" Starscream raged, pulling his gun. Before Megatron could react, Mera was speaking.

"Take it easy, Star. I didn't mean anything by it, you know that. You're just so easy to aggravate, that's all. Relax, put your gun away, you still want to know about the Negotiations, right? I can't tell you what they said if I can't speak, now can I?" Mera said. Starscream breathed heavily for a moment, but her words had penetrated the anger induced fog and her words also cleared his mind.

"What did happen at the Negotiations anyway?" Starscream asked and again Megatron was forced to wonder how the hell she did that.

"Oh, she nearly got herself killed. Again." Megatron said as the three started walking. Since the sun was at its zenith, Mera pulled a baseball cap from her back pack festooned with the logo of her favorite baseball team, the Chicago Cubs. It was a family thing.

"Hey, that's what makes it fun." Mera retorted, pulling a pair of delicate but strong sunglasses out as well and slid them, cementing her tourist look. Megatron glanced down at the human and shook his head in disgust.

"I won't always be there to protect you." Megatron said, Mera stopped and looked up at him, holding up her hand to further shade her eyes.

"And that will be the day I quit this job. I gotta get back to the hotel and pack before I head to the airport." Mera said. Starscream laughed.

"All you have to pack is a duffel bag." he said, Mera snorted at him.

"Yeah, well I still have to set up shipping for my motorcycle, I'm not leaving my baby out here in the sand to get it's gears all fouled and if any sand if going to foul it up, it's gonna be American, not Egyptian." Mera retorted and took off for her motorcycle, a Harley, gleaming in the noon sun. She pulled off the beaten hat and sunglasses and pulled on a full face, tinted helmet. She slid up the visor to call 'Catch ya later, dudes!' and took off for Cairo after pulling it back down. Making sure they were alone, both Starscream and Megatron transformed and headed for the States.

"I still don't get you employed her. You speak the languages yourself." Starscream said as they flew.

"Humans trust humans, not gigantic robots who happened to be speaking their language." Megatron replied. Starscream had the distinct feeling there was more to it than that, but you don't second guess Megatron. At least in his hearing range.

"If you say so." Starscream said, Megatron grunted and flew faster, leaving his lieutenant in his trail. Megatron's message was clear: Leave me to my thoughts. "Whatever you say, bossman." Starscream muttered, stealing one of Ransack's nicknames for Megatron.

--------------------Megatron, somewhere over the Atlantic--------------------

Why her indeed, Starscream, Megatron thought absently, taking his time crossing the Atlantic. Call him a weakling and he would shoot you, but Megatron just enjoyed the sight of the sun on the water. There was something uplifting about the sight of the ocean. Despite the pollution of course. He heard the sound of a jetliner and dropped low so he wouldn't be seen. Not that he cared, but Mera might be on the plane and there was no sense in causing a panic and possibly killing one of his more useful lackeys. He scanned the plane and found Mera's specific heartbeat. Slow and methodical but hers. She must be asleep, Megatron thought.

"Having trouble with the time zone change probably." Megatron muttered. He watched it go and Transformed back to his robot form. "Starscream, meet me on Jungle Planet. We have plans to make." Megatron called through the comm. link.

"Yes, sir. What of Mera?" Starscream said, Megatron frowned momentarily, thinking.

"I'll leave her a message to wait for further word from us. Megatron out." Megatron said, cutting the link to Starscream before he could protest. Megatron turned his comm back on and searched for the frequency of the phone Starscream fiddled with to pick up and record messages from him or Megatron if Mera didn't pick up. She didn't, so Megatron left a message.

"This is Megatron. Starscream and I are going to the Jungle Planet to cement our status there. If you think you can cement the deal without getting killed, do so. But if you don't, take Thundercracker and Skywarp. If either complains, tell them you're acting under my orders. Good luck and don't get killed. Megatron out." he said and cut the link. He ran it over in his mind and quickly left for Jungle Planet himself. The 'Don't get killed' thing was a running joke between Mera and the Decepticons as a whole. In the first Negotiations Mera had acted as a translator and extended arm for them was with a Mafiya cell and she had almost been killed for accidentally insulting the leader. It had taken the entire Decepticon force, consisting of Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp to convince them that killing her would be very unbeneficial for their health. Mera was well known around the underground network for her abilities to talk her way out or having her large, mechanical, purple bodyguard send the people that tried to kill her flying via the finger express.

"I'm too old for this." Megatron sighed. He met Starscream in space, missing his lieutenant's assessing look.

"Are you all right, Megatron?" Starscream asked. Megatron nodded and stepped onto the space bridge with Starscream right behind.

------------------Outside of O'Hare International Airport---------------

Mera checked her messages as she waited for the Taxi she had called. Her motorcycle hadn't arrived yet and wouldn't for a couple days. She would just have to dust off her black S10 pickup until it did. She raised an eyebrow seeing she had a message from Megatron. The cab pulled up at that moment. She helped the driver with loading her bags after pocketing her cell phone.

"Waveland and Shefield. The corner apartment building please." she said, the Taxi driver nodded and took off. Mera pulled out her cell phone and punched up the password to listen the classified mission. Sighing in relief, knowing that his trip would give her time to cement the deal, all she had to deal with was her boyfriend, which wouldn't be much of a problem. And of course, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Ah, well. That's why she got the big bucks for her job.

"Babe? I'm home." Mera said, after dropping her bag just inside the door. She walked in and her jaw dropped. It was all gone. Her TV, her DVD Player, CD Player, VCR and TiVo, everything. Thankfully, she had taken her precious Laptop with her. Locking the door behind her, she pelted for her bedroom. She checked her 'Public' jewelry box and found it empty. Climbing under the bed, she searched and quickly found the second jewelry that contained the real stuff and her more sentimental jewelry. It was there and intact. Mera swore silently under her breath. That bastard. That son of a bitch. He'd cleaned her out. She wriggled out from under the bed and checked the closet, her good clothes were gone and all his clothes were. Even his underwear, T-Shirts, jeans and shoes. Mera slammed a pillow against a wall and subsided quickly.

"I'm glad I invested in extra's and didn't let that prick have a key." Mera said and smirked slightly. She walked back out and picked up her bag. Setting it on the couch, she proceeded to head to the kitchen for something to eat. Pulling out a bag of Popcorn, she put it in and walked back to her bag, pulled out the aforementioned Laptop and sat at her Kitchen table, waiting for the Popcorn to finish, drawing up the final contract after months of negotiating with these 'blood bags' as Starscream had often put it. Hearing the ding, she put the Popcorn in a bowl and returned to the table, just in time to receive an Instant Message. From her mother. After switching back and forth between typing and IMing, Mera finally finished the contract and said goodbye to her mother online and turned her status offline. Searching the net, she quick-checked her E-Mail and got off the net. Deciding that she had better pick her extra electronics, she grabbed her wallet and left, making a mental note to stop off at the hardware store to grab a different lock set. She would not let this happen again.

--------------------Jungle Planet-----------------

Starscream wanted to scream in frustration after another fruitless meeting with the leader of the planet, Scourge.

"We should have just blasted him and taken the Cyber Planet Key." Starscream said in a low voice as he and Megatron exited the building.

"That's why I'm the leader and you're not. Go check and see how the search for Earth's Cyber Planet Key is going." Megatron ordered. Starscream smirked.

"You mean check on Mera." he said, Megatron rounded on the younger bot.

"I meant what I said. Check how the search is going and destroy as many Autobots as you can get away with. Now go!" Megatron snarled. Starscream transformed, grumbling and flew away, opening the Space Bridge as he went. Megatron watched his lieutenant go and silently walked to the quarters that Scourge had provided the pair. He entered his room and sat on the bed. Placing his head in his hand, Megatron's thoughts drifted to the human that continued their plans on Earth for them. Mera was most definitely not what you would call an average human. She had a quick mouth and even quicker mind. Her looks were nothing to sneeze at either, though Megatron noticed only when she used them to her advantage. Bright red hair that had been long when he had first employed her, was now a short cap of hair that was off her neck had been cut that way during the three weeks she had needed to remain in Egypt. Previously mention blue eyes that were a dark blue when she was in a good mood or putting someone in a good mood or light blue that meant she was angry and was getting angrier. Not all that tall, she barely peaked 6'0 even, but her voice was the most powerful thing about her and not just because she knew how to use it. It could either be loud enough to be heard across fairgrounds, which was more often than not, or it couldn't be heard even by Megatron. She was a walking complexity and Megatron enjoyed figuring out complexities. But there was one major difference. He was a transformer, she was not. She was human, he was not. So he would be her good friend, as much as Megatron, leader of the Decepticons could be. It was that simple.

-------------Starscream----------

Muttering to himself when he left Jungle Planet, Starscream was now speaking loud enough for anyone on the Space Bridge to hear, not that there was anyone. Why Megatron had even _hired_ that wretched human was beyond comprehension. Just blow up a few vital bases and the leaders would give up. But no, Megatron wanted to do this the diplomatic way. Involving that aggravating human. Perhaps there was a way to rid himself of her permanently? Get Megatron mad enough to make a mistake and he would be easy to overthrow.

"Perhaps if something went wrong with the final negotiations..." Starscream considered, then remembered that Megatron had ordered Thundercracker and Skywarp to play bodyguard. A car accident? She always drove that silly motorcycle. It wouldn't be that hard to make it seem like a...What did humans call that? Oh, a landmine. Egypt was a dangerous country nowadays. Megatron could hardly blame his lieutenant if his silly human drove right onto a landmine. Suddenly being more cheerful than he had a right to be, Starscream put in an extra burst of speed

--------------------Mera, somewhere in the middle of the desert------------------

Mera drove down the road back to Cairo on a rented motorcycle. Thundercracker had given her a lift just outside of Cairo, where she had rented a motorcycle, after missing her motorcycle by three minutes, and decided to drive out to the meeting. No use in scaring the other party. The negotiations had finished without a hitch. All Thundercracker and Skywarp had had to do was stand there and look dangerous, which they did a fine job of, but Mera had informed them that less snarling would have been better. She easily turned the motorcycle, enjoying the handling of the Ninja. She heard the familiar whine of a jet engine and looked up to see Starscream. About to wave him down, she noticed something was wrong when he veered toward the stretch of road in front of her and fired off a missile. Mera instantly applied the brakes and turned sideways to try and stop, but the Ninja turned too far and she went down with it, skidding towards the fire. Mera brought her right leg up against the seat and with strength from years of riding horses, she kicked away from the motorcycle, tearing her leg to shreds, but getting free. Staggering to her feet, she tore off the helmet and dashed as fast as she could to the embankment, just the fire hit the gas tank. The explosion sent her flying into a sand bank. She rolled away onto her stomach and lay still, just incase any shrapnel came flying her way.

---------------------Starscream---------------------

Starscream silently cheered as he watched the motorcycle carrying the pain in his circuits go sideways into the flames and explode, taking his problems with it. He did a visual scan of the area, just in case. Mera was a clever human and she might have survived. He didn't even notice the large dark shape laying in the sand, chucking it up to wreckage. Humming happily to himself, he flew away. He could well imagine Megatron's face when he told him of his human's death. It would be priceless. Of course he would play the part of sympathetic lieutenant and offer to lead while Megatron dealt with this.

"Starscream, leader of the Decepticons. Hmm, I like the sound of that." he said and opened the sky bridge and vanished. Not noticing Thundercracker and Skywarp come flying by, to investigate the explosion.

-------------Thundercracker and Skywarp-------------

The Ninja hitting the fire sent up a cloud of smoke that could have been seen from Alexandria. The two Transformers had gone to investigate, because if the cause of that accident was Mera and she had died in it. Well, Megatron wouldn't be happy about it. Seeing the wreckage, both transformers groaned in unison. This meant bad news for the boss and pain for them.

"Hey, TC. Look at this!" Skywarp said, smacking his wingmate's shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to call me..." Thundercracker trailed off when he saw tracks on the road going around the hole in the road. He used his farsight abilities and looked down the road. Limping along, dragging her left leg was Mera. "Come on!" Thundercracker said, transforming he shot off down the road with Skywarp right behind him.

-----------------------Starscream and Megatron----------------

"--All I saw when I got there was flame and debris. I'm sorry." Starscream lied. Megatron sighed deeply, then straightened. His optics had a determined gleam in them, which Starscream had most definitely not counted on.

"So be it. Call Thundercracker and see if the deal went through. If it did, good. If not, tell him to scrap the whole idea and meet us here with Skywarp. Now leave me be, I need to plan." Megatron said and walked back into his quarters and slammed the door shut in Starscream's face. Growling inaudibly, Starscream stomped away, missing the beep of Megatron's comm.

-----------------Megatron--------------

Sweeping his feelings aside, Megatron answered the beep on his comm with an impatient 'yes?'

"Boss, don't believe anything Starscream has probably just told you, he's lying," The usual malice for the older seeker or the usual humor in the younger bots voice was gone. Thundercracker was deadly serious and that made Megatron pay more attention than his claim that Starscream was lying. That bit was an everyday thing. "Mera is alive and she says that Starscream caused the explosion that wrecked her bike." Thundercracker said. Megatron went cold.

"Where is Mera?" he asked shortly.

"Cairo Medical. She said her left leg was trapped underneath the bike when it went sliding, she used her right leg to get it off and it shredded her leg in the process. Most of the wounds are superficial and she will be out in an hour or so." Thundercracker reported, failing to keep the disgust out of his voice. He did get along very well with Mera and considered one of his friends.

"When she leaves, take her immediately back to Chicago. If Starscream contacts you, don't tell him about what Mera said. Better yet, just don't answer him." Megatron ordered, he saw Thundercracker's nod of assent.

"How do we handle Starscream?" Skywarp asked off screen. Megatron grinned manically.

"You two let me handle, Starscream. Just keep her out of harms way. She is useful to us." Megatron said and cut the comm.

-----------------------Thundercracker and Skywarp----------------

Personally, Thundercracker couldn't blame his leader for being concerned about her. If she went to the Autobots, their plans would be nixed, but Thundercracker got the impression there was more on Megatron's part than simple friendly concern.

"That seem strange to you?" Skywarp asked, settling to watch the hospital exit comfortably.

"Which 'that'?" Thundercracker asked sarcastically. Skywarp laughed lightly.

"Megatron 'that'. Did you see the way he grinned when I asked how we were to handle Starscream? It seems our Fearless Lieutenant is in for a world of hurt." Skywarp said, gazing up at the afternoon sun. Thundercracker snorted.

"It's been a long time coming if you ask me. Starscream has always been too full of himself." Thundercracker said and smacked Skywarp's shoulder when Melanara limped out, using a temporary cane. She looked up from where they had gone after they set her down. Thundercracker motioned towards the desert. Nodding, Mera made her way through the crowded streets towards the exit where she met the Seekers.

"Did you contact Megatron?" Mera asked, Thundercracker hid a smile as Skywarp replied. Maybe it wasn't as one-sided as Thundercracker had first suspected.

"He's handling Starscream." Skywarp informed her. Mera bared her teeth in a sign of her pleasure in Starscream's perceived pain.

"Good." She said and climbed in the open cockpit Thundercracker offered after he and Skywarp had transformed...

----------------------------------------------

Please R&R


	2. Starscream's next scheme

Hi all! Sorry for the delay, I just needed to figure out where I'm going with this story and how to get there. That and the disk from my laptop wouldn't copy so I found a way around it. Smiles evilly So here is Chapter Two! Dig in and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mera.

-------------------------------------------

Megatron sat in his quarters on Jungle Planet, optics off, thinking hard. He knew better than to reveal what he knew about Starscream's actions. Should he call his lieutenant on it now or wait until Starscream made his move? And what about Mera? She would want Starscream to pay for trying to kill her. What should he do? Standing up, Megatron began to pace. Megatron had always thought better on his feet. Now he didn't know what to do and that bugged the hell out of him. A knock on his door startled him, making him reach for the gun he always carried with him.

"Megatron? Are you in there?" Scourge called, Megatron relaxed and forced a smile on his face.

"Of course, feel free to come in. It is your planet." _Though not for long if I have anything to say about it._ Megatron added silently. The leader came in through the door, entering slowly and carefully, not willing to interrupt whatever the other mech was up to. Some part of Megatron appreciated the discrection of the other leader and some part of Megatron sneered at the leader's naiveity. Scourge smiled lightly. If Megatron wasn't so evil and bent on Universal Domination, he would have liked this other mech.

"I did not wish to interrupt any plans or meetings you might have been making with your lieutenant, uh, what was his name again? I know it is wrong, but I am terrible at names." he said. Megatron resisted the urge to smile.

"Starscream. My lieutenants name is Starscream. Actually, he's off world at the moment. My human agent was almost injured on the way back from a meeting beneficial to us. He went to see how the search for..." for a second, Megatron wondered to tell the leader. "For the Cyber Planet Key of Earth. He saw the explosion when my agent's vehicle went off and told me of it. Fortunately, I recieved a transmission from one of his wingmates that the agent was alive." Megatron said, half-hoping he hadn't made a mistake in revealing this information.

"You care for this human, don't you?" Scourge asked. Megatron, who had turned to a window during this little expostion, whirled and glowered at the planet leader, firmly reminding himself that killing him is not a good idea.

"You think too much." Megatron snarled, before turning back to the window. Scourge did not become leader of a whole planet by backing down when threatened.

"I think that I'm right, but you just won't admit it." Scourge continued, sitting on the bed. Megatron shook his head, the other mech had no idea what he felt when it came to Mera.

"You don't know as much as you think." Megatron said. Scourge was about to reply when the sound of the Space Bridge being opened sounded through the complex. The door opened and a familiar face appeared. A woman with a cane. Megatron raised an eyebrow, more bemused than angry.

"You should not have come here." Megatron said, Mera laughed at his reaction.

"Relax, I'm pretty good at gimping along. I'll be okay." Mera said. Megatron sighed exasperatedly and rolled his optics at the human. Thundercracker grinned at his wingmate and Scourge simply smiled lightly.

"You will need protection and I have no one to spare." Megatron tried again. Mera grinned.

"That's what I have you for." she said. Megatron, who had turned his optics off, waiting for the tantrum, snapped them back on at this comment. He glowered down at her, but she didn't bat an eyelash at him. Finally throwing his hands in the air, the feared leader of the Decepticon Army gave into the human woman who stubbornly refused to follow orders.

"About time." Mera said and looked up at Scourge, ignoring the dangerous rumblings that Megatron was generating. "I'm sorry, we haven't been fully introduced. My name is Mera Raya. I'd shake your hand, but..." Mera trailed off, leaving the obvious unstated. Scourge nodded and waved a hand.

"You are the first human we have ever had on our planet, so we have no prior knowledge of your needs. Please, let us know if there is anything you need that we can assist you with." Scourge said. After finally regaining the ability for coherent speech that didn't consist of 'Bam, bam!' along with gunfire, Megatron turned on Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Why did you bring her here of all places!?" Megatron demanded. Skywarp looked at Thundercracker and muttered something Megatron couldn't quite here. "You address me! Not Thundercracker!" he roared, Skywarp and Thundercracker both jumped at the same time.

"Yes, sir. What I said was Mera, well... Sir, we couldn't exactly help ourselves. She started talkin' and next thing we knew, here we were and Mera was leadin' the way to your quarters. I had my computer open and I was givin her directions." Thundercracker admitted. Megatron blinked and looked down at the red head that was talking to Scourge. He didn't even detect a hint of latent power in her. Physical or mental. What gave her the power she had?

"Mera? May I speak to you? In private." Megatron said, casting a meaningful look at Scourge and a hard look at Thundercracker and Skywarp. All three took the hint and left, leaving the large mech alone with the injured human woman. "How in the pit do you do that?" Megatron demanded. Mera looked dumbfounded.

"Do what?" she asked. Megatron sighed and sat on the bed.

"You talk Thundercracker and Skywarp into bringing you here instead of leaving you on Earth, you sooth Starscream when he's about to kill you. How do you do it?" Megatron asked, genuinely perplexed. Mera shrugged.

"How the hell should I know? I've just always been able to do it." Mera said, Megatron looked at her closely. Nothing about her said anything about power. Sure, her stance read stubborness, determination, strength and passion. But when he scanned her, her brainwaves were normal for a human, her physiology was normal. There wasn't a single thing about her that suggested power aside from sheer force of personality.

"But there is nothing about that suggests you have any power." Megatron said. Her eyes narrowed, but they stayed dark blue. "Aside from sheer personality of course." he amended after a moment. Mera laughed for a few moments. Megatron watched her and shook his head at her flightiness, how humanity had survived this long was beyond even him. "Are you quite finished?" He asked irritably. Mera sighed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Look, I don't know how I do it. If I knew I would do it more often. The only time I really do it is when I really need something or when I really want to do something. Like I really wanted to come here, so I managed to talk Thundercracker and Skywarp into bringing me here. The thing with Starscream?" At this Mera shrugged again. "No idea. It just happened. I guess I just really didn't want to die." she said and rapped her cane on the ground. Megatron rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Megatron asked resigning himself to the inevitable smart ass answer.

"No. No, I don't. There is nothing in this world, or worlds, that would ever make me want to give up fighting or give up life. I will not back down. Ever." Mera said seriously, making Megatron look up. Even after working closely for the past three months, Mera still managed to surprise him.

"Why does that sound familiar? Oh, we have something else to talk about. Specifically about Starscream." Megatron said, bracing himself for the flood of anger. Mera only crossed her arms as she regarded him.

"What about that treacherous rodent?" Mera demanded coldly.

"I need to know what his plans are before I do anything about his assassination attempt on you." Megatron said, expecting an explosion. But again, he got a surprise.

"I understand. On the way over, T.C. mentioned something about Starscreams repeated assassinantion attempts on you over the years. So what do you think his plans are aside from removing everyone's favorite human?" she asked seriously. Megatron rolled his eyes before answering.

"Favorite human... Look, I don't know what he's planning, but I get the feeling that it's going to be big. You're going to be in danger." he said and shook his head. "And I don't think it's something you'll be able to talk your way out of." Megatron said. Mera sighed and sat on the side of his bed next to him.

"I'm far more resourceful than you think. I'll be all right. My leg is feeling better already and I'll be able to walk without the cane tomorrow. It was all superficial." Mera said, Megatron glanced down at her and clear blue eyes looked up at him. "If there was no chance of me coming back alive, I would never have come. I've learned to trust my instinct and my instinct is telling me to trust you. And If I know one thing, you'll never let me down. I trust you to keep me safe. If nothing else, that's what Thundercracker and Skywarp are for." Mera grinned lightly. Megatron shook his head and looked away. Mera stood up and clicked over to the door.

"I don't know if I can keep you safe. That's the problem." Megatron called after her. Mera stopped infront of the door and looked back at him, meeting purple optics with blue eyes.

"Then let me worry about that. You concentrate on Starscream, let me worry about myself." Mera said and opened the door. Megatron turned and looked after her as she left. Megatron sighed and returned to his thoughts.

------------------The Next Morning---------------

"I see you planned for this." Scourge commented dryly as Mera ate a small meal. Mera grinned and shrugged.

"Always be prepared." Mera commented and grinned. Thundercracker rolled his eyes as he walked into the room.

"Chowing down are we?" Thundercracker asked, Mera stuck her tongue out at him. Thundercracker kept walking.

"What are your feelings towards Megatron?" Scourge asked suddenly. Mera choked on a drink of water and swallowed hastily.

"Pardon me?" she demanded. "My feelings towards Megatron are none of your slaggin' business, Scourge." Mera snarled, Scourge raised his hands in surrender and nodded. An explosion sounded outside the complex. Mera rose to her feet and followed Scourge out of the building. She would have gone farther, but Scourge gently picked her up with one hand and stuck her on a high ledge. She watched Ü¥e#ÀñC!,\l,\l\\ªG(\ì\˜\Tî\"' the transformer's eyes widened when he saw her behind Scourge. Megatron turned, saw her and groaned.

"Can't you stay out of trouble?" Megatron demanded exasperatedly, Mera grinned up at him.

"But that wouldn't give you anything to do!" Mera replied cheerily, Megatron resisted the urge to smack his forehead. This was most definitely not the time.

"Mera, please, go back inside. This is not the time or place for this." Megatron said, Mera narrowed her eyes at his tone, but understood what he meant. She started to walk back in when Overhaul called to her.

"Wait! I'll save you!" he called, Mera turned and looked at him, smirking. Megatron's eyes widened slightly at her face, her eyes were light, but there was no anger in them, her hip was cocked and she had a hand on the one that wasn't.

"What makes you think that I _want_ saving?" Mera asked, making his and Megatron's eyebrow's go up. She sauntered back in, Megatron noticing that she wasn't limping anymore. His eyes strayed to her hips and then he turned back to Overhaul who was speechless.

"Something wrong?" Megatron asked, that seemed to snap him out of it. As they fought, Megatron focused solely on Overhaul, but when the battle was over, his thoughts snapped back to Mera. He walked back in and found her reading a book at the table, feet propped up on the table.

"What did you think you were doing?" Megatron demanded, Mera looked up and shrugged.

"Just wanted to see what was going on." she said and turned back to her book.

"Besides, the only one I have to worry about is..." Mera trailed off, looking behind Megatron. He turned and saw Starscream.

"Ah! Starscream, excellent news! Mera is alive, isn't that great!?" Megatron asked, Starscream, paler than normal, forced a smile and answered a bit weakly.

"Yeah, thats...Really good. Really, really good. I need to recharge." he said, turned on his heel and left. Megatron waited until he was out of hearing range and turned back to Mera. She was frowning and had her book closed.

"We have to do something about Starscream. I don't know about you, but I had the urge to grab your gun and start shooting." Mera said, Megatron laughed, much to Mera's dismay. "Oh, what are you laughing at?" Mera demanded. Megatron chuckled a few more minutes before finally answering.

"I would like to see you try and pick up my gun and shoot it." Megatron grinned. Mera cocked an eyebrow at him and held out her hand.

"Give it over." she said seriously. Looking at her in surprise, he pulled his gun and gently handed it over. Mera grunted and hefted it to her shoulder. "How heavy is it?" she asked.

"50 pounds." Megatron replied, mystified. Mera smirked lightly.

"That explains it. I used to heft 50 pound bags of feed and hay bales that felt like there were dead men in them." Mera said, aimed it and moved her hand by the trigger, but didn't fire. "I'd have to be outside to fire this. Don't want to bring down Scourge's nice complex." she said. Megatron took the gun back and the two exited the building. Mera knelt down on one knee and took the gun back. Settling it against her right shoulder, she lined it up to a nearby tree and with a deep breath, squeezed the trigger. Mera was knocked back by the recoil of the gun, but she was back up in a couple seconds, with the smoking gun resting opening down in the ground as the shot hit the tree and put a nice hole through it and several others before it disappated. Mera looked up at Megatron and grinned. She passed the gun back, stood up and pulled a handgun out from the bag she had slung over one shoulder. She raised her right arm, steadied it with her left and fired off three rounds. The first two missed, but the third one hit the side of the tree still there from Megatron's gun.

"Nice." was all Megatron could say. He had honestly thought that she wouldn't be able to fire it, much less stay conscious with the kickback.

"I'm even better with the shotgun!" Mera said and stumbled as her ankle started to give way. Megatron reactively caught her and she smiled gratefully up at him. Megatron nodded swiftly and helped her back up. He mumbled something and all but ran back to his room. Mera blinked and shook her head. She looked around and found her handgun and put it back after switching the safety back on. As she walked back into the complex, she missed the shape in the shadow watching them. Starscream smiled as he walked her limping back in.

"This might work to my advantage." Starscream smirked as stepped out of the shadows. Megatron was attached to this human and that would work to Starscream's advantage. Now how to work that angle? He had already tried to kill her and that plan had backfired badly. What to do? A rival for her affections? Starscream shuddered at the thought. No way. Their maybe another way, instead of seperating them, push them together, then kill one or the other. That might work, Mera would be the easier to kill, but harder to get to because of her big purple bodyguard. But if the accidents were to happen where Megatron could be there to protect her, that might be enough to push them together. "And that's when everything comes crashing down around them." Starscream murmered and went to bed humming happily.

---------------------------------------------

TBC

----------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	3. That'll take a case of bactine

I wrote a different chapter from this that had a few rather glaring changes from this and I couldn't make up my mind which one I wanted to use. I liked this one better, so here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream walked alongside Megatron, who had Mera resting on one shoulder. She had been walking alongside them until she had lagged behind. Megatron had picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. She had protested until Megatron had turned and simply looked at her, then she had been quiet.

"You guys sure this is a good idea?" Mera asked, ducking a tree branch that threatened to knock her to the ground. Starscream looked around and shrugged.

"It's as good an idea as any, you understand. That Autobot may still be around. We need to eliminate him as soon as possible." Starscream explained. Mera shook her head.

"If you say so." Mera said disbelievingly, Starscream snorted impatiently.

"You could have stayed behind you know. You didn't have to come." Starscream retorted, Mera snarled in response.

"Children." Megatron said warningly, both of the 'Children' settled down and contented themselves by glowering at each other and sticking their tongues out at each other when Megatron wasn't looking.

"Look, there are tracks." Starscream said, kneeling down and pointing. Mera held onto Megatron's shoulder canon so he could lean down and take a look for himself. She sighed in relief when he stood back up.

"You okay?" Megatron asked, looking at Mera, who was looking a bit green around the gills.

"Just...Don't do that again. And don't make me look down." Mera said, taking several deep breaths until her natural color returned to her face.

"I'll try, it won't be easy though." Megatron said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Their trail led them to a cliff and Starscream saw his first opportunity for the first of many accidents to bring Megatron and Mera together, to rip them apart. Megatron let Mera down and she walked over to the cliff, to look out at the scenery. Megatron had his back turned and so Starscream sent a air blast her way to try and knock her off of the cliff. She dropped to one knee, but stayed on the cliff. Starscream pursed his lips in frustration as she rose back to her feet. She continued looking at the scenery when Starscream sent another blast her way, but she stayed standing. He stamped his foot in aggravation and Mera cried out and fell off of the cliff. Megatron whirled around, transformed into his jet form and dove after her. Starscream trotted over to the edge in time over to see Megatron pop the cockpit and catch Mera as she fell. When they got back up to the top of the cliff, Mera hopped out of Megatron's cockpit and she knelt on the ground shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you all right?" Megatron asked concernedly, Starscream stepped back into the trees to give them some privacy and to formulate the next part of his plan.

"No. I hate heights, I hate falling and I hate not being able to fly!" Mera snarled. Megatron knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back. That seemed to settle her a little.

"At least I was there to catch you." Megatron commented. Mera nodded. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Thanks. I guess you are my big, purple bodyguard." Mera said, Megatron laughed.

"I guess so. Come on, can you walk?" Megatron asked, stepping back. Mera rose to her feet, she was a bit wobbly, but remained standing.

"Yeah, it's just I shouldn't move too fast." Mera said. Taking a step forward, she turned green and dashed to the woods opposite Starscream and retched. Wiping her mouth shakily, she sat back on her heels and sighed. "Screamer, where's the nearest river?" Mera asked, Starscream checked his radar and gave her directions. Walking up to the river, she took a mouth of water, rinsed and repeated a couple times before rocking back to her feet.

"Now do you feel better?" Megatron asked wryly. Mera rolled her eyes in exasperation at him.

"Yes, I do, thank you for asking. Where's Starscream?" Mera asked, just as a shot rang out. Megatron ran off in that direction, telling Mera to stay put. Scoffing at him, she walked after him, like she was taking a stroll instead of looking to see who was shooting. She watched from the trees as Scourge almost obliterated one of the other inhabitants of Jungle Planet and saw the Autobot protecting him. She watched with a light smile as Scourge readied to cut them in two, but something happened. She shielded her eyes against the bright light as he changed from Humvee to lionbot. Before grabbing his friend and taking off, he dealt damage to two of Scourge's minions and Megatron, snatched Mera and his friend and took off.

"Mera? Mera!" Megatron called rather desperately when she didn't answer him.

---------------Leobreaker and Snarl---------------

"I am Overhaul no more! I am of the Jungle Planet. I am Leobreaker!" Leobreaker roared. Mera stood up and glowered at the Autobot.

"That's great, now can you take me back to Megatron, please?" Mera asked, Leobreaker turned to look at her quizzically.

"Aren't you his prisoner?" Leobreaker asked as Snarl started to come around.

"Hell no. I work for him. Now if you'll give me a lift back..." Mera said, looking at him expectantly. Leobreaker shook his head.

"Can't do that. You'll be in too much danger." he said stubbornly. Mera shook her head and sighed.

"Then I'll walk. Catch ya later." Mera said and walked to the edge of the cliff before carefully climbing down. Leobreaker watched as she carefully climbed down and limped off into the forest.

"You should have taken her there." Snarl said, looking off in the same direction. Leobreaker shook his head.

"Why would she wanna go back to him? She has no reason to be there." Leobreaker said. Snarl chuckled.

"Not everything is as it appears my friend. There may be reason's that we, as other transformers and males, cannot comprehend." Snarl said, Leobreaker glanced at him with wide eyes.

"Well, that certainly...Complicates things." Leobreaker laughed. Snarl nodded his agreement.

-----------------Megatron-----------------

Megatron scanned frantically, looking for Mera. He knew the Autobot wouldn't hurt her, but whatever form it was in, he couldn't handle Starscream. What if he tried to kill Mera while that Autobot had her? Megatron calmed himself with the knowledge that she had escaped him once before and could do it again. He caught her biological signature and landed in front of her. She came through some brush, spitting leaves and sporting scratches from thorny plants.

"There you are." Megatron said, fighting to keep the relief out of his voice, he didn't exactly succeed, but Mera knew what he meant.

"Stupid Autobot wouldn't give me a ride back to Scourge's palace." Mera said as she climbed onto to Megatron's shoulder, for a ride back to Scourge's place.

"How did you get away?" Megatron asked. Mera shrugged.

"Walked, or climbed, away. He didn't stop me. So what's Dragonbreath gonna do now that Leobreaker is in town?" Mera asked, Megatron shrugged gently.

"No idea. That's up to him. Besides, we have other things to do. Other planets to get to." Megatron said, smiling slightly as Mera ducked a branch.

"Like?" Mera asked skeptically.

"Well, Ransack and Crumplezone have Velocitron covered, Scourge is on our side and Thundercracker and Skywarp have Earth taken care of." Megatron said.

"So, what other planets are there?" Mera asked, Megatron sighed.

"Music Planet." Megatron replied reluctantly.

"Music Planet? That sounds like a CD Store. What's so special about it?" Mera asked, ducking once again.

"Because they hold contests for a Golden Trophy, undoubtedly their Cyber Planet Key. And since none of us can sing..." Megatron trailed off, looking significantly over at Mera, who blanched.

"You're kidding. No, no, no!" Mera said vehemently. Megatron stopped and looked over at her.

"You're the only one of us who can sing, you know that as well as I do." Megatron said. Mera shook her head again.

"Forget it! No way, no how!" Mera snarled. Megatron rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing himself to be patient with her. They needed that Cyber Planet Key and she was the only one who could get it for them.

"Oh, come on, who else could get it for us?" Megatron prompted. Mera frowned after a few moments thought.

"Well, what about Thundercracker, he's a pretty good singer." Mera suggested. Megatron shook his head.

"Not on their caliber." he replied, making his way to a clearing. Mera sighed in relief as the sun blazed down on her. Because of his armor, while the metal got warm it wasn't uncomfortably so, so Mera laid, literally, on his shoulder, soaking up the sun like a lizard.

"How would you know what their caliber is?" Mera asked skeptically, Megatron glanced around and gave an embarrassed cough before answering her.

"Because I saw a concert there once. They were very good and I have little reason to doubt that would at all change over the past decade. Besides, I don't sing, Starscream tends to break glass even when he isn't at a high note and Skywarp...Well, poorly played bagpipes have sounded better than Skywarp." Megatron said, Mera laughed, spirits high in the blazing sun and good company.

"Well, look at it this way, at least we'll be assured that this is one Planet Key we'll get." Mera said, stretching like a cat. Megatron resisted the urge to swat her off of his shoulder. It tickled when she shifted!

"Will you stop wiggling? That tickles." Megatron growled. Mera stuck her tongue out at him, but remained still.

"Ahh!" A yell of surprise caught their attention. Mera jerked up and shaded her eyes against the blazing sun.

"Who are they?" she asked, feeling Megatron stiffen.

"Optimus Prime and Vector Prime." Megatron snarled. Mera shaded her eyes and watched with interest as they fought a giant plant.

"They're getting their butts handed to them by a flower. Talk about embarrassing." Mera said, Megatron smirked.

"Indeed. Shall we watch the floor show?" Megatron offered. Mera grinned.

"Oh, lets." Mera said, sitting cross-legged on his shoulder.

"Wait, what's that?" Megatron said, watching a blur come flying by. It was Leobreaker.

"I think it best we get out of here." Megatron said, backing into the forest.

"Smart idea." Mera agreed.

----------------------The Ledge above Backstop and Snarls hideout---------------

"Shall we shake things up a bit?" Scourge asked Mera, who was seated on his back. Mera grinned.

"Lead on." Mera chuckled, holding on. Scourge stamped his foot until they came out. Optimus' optics widened when he saw Mera.

"So you're the human, Leobreaker was telling us about." Optimus said, Mera stood, balanced on Scourge's back. Bowing lightly, she grinned down at them.

"I am she. You dudes got your butts handed to you by a flower! I hope you'll shoot your dinner salads before eating them now." Mera teased, Vector Prime responded for Optimus.

"You do know that Megatron and his associates are evil, do you not?" Vector asked. Mera laughed, looking up at Megatron.

"Is this guy for real?" Mera asked, Megatron grinned and nodded.

"He is." Megatron replied, Mera laughed again.

"Of course I do, you sycophantic fool. I wouldn't be here If I didn't." Mera retorted. Vector's eyes narrowed.

"You're a traitor, Snarl." one of Scourge's nameless minion's called. The blue and white bot nodded.

"Yep." he said simply.

"I will tolerate no traitor's. You outsiders will stay out of this or face my wrath." Scourge said. His minions jumped down to take Snarl away. Backstop started to follow, but two of Scourge's other minions leapt down and pinned him down.

"Now, now. No interference." they said. Vector Prime stepped forward, but Starscream blocked him. Leobreaker went to take a step forward, but Optimus stopped him.

"No, that's what they want." Optimus said, then turned to Scourge. "You can't make us fight you!" Optimus called. Scourge snorted.

"Ah, but you will." Scourge said smugly. Leobreaker snarled, transformed and charged, he knocked the two minions off of Backstop and charged after Snarl. Megatron jumped and landed between them. Mera's eyes were glued on Megatron as he pounded into Leobreaker.

"Leobreaker, no! You can't take him on alone!" Optimus called. Mera smirked.

"What fools these mortal's be." Mera muttered to herself. Scourge craned around to look at her and she grinned lightly.

"A quote from a famous playwright back on earth. William Shakespeare from 'A Mid-Summer's Nightdream'." Mera explained, watching the fight.

"Let go of me, you filthy beast!" Megatron snarled, shaking Leobreaker back and forth. Mera grinned, thinking of police dogs who wouldn't let go until their handlers gave them the command. "Wait a minute...Megatron transform!" he called and changed into a jet. "Let's go for a ride!" he called viciously and took off. Mera crowed in delight as he did. Below them, Backstop was taking well deserved revenge.

"Have you forgotten about me? What a dangerous mistake. Backstop, transform!" he called and charged. "Cyber Key Power!" he called again and his main horn extended. He reached Snarl's captor's and knocked them aside, allowing Snarl to attack himself.

"Look!" Mera called as Megatron came back down through the atmosphere, allowing the burn on re-entry to weaken Leobreaker's grip. He transformed when they were safely within the atmosphere and landed with Leobreaker under his feet. He pounded on the lionbot and when the lightning stuck, Megatron was knocked back.

"What's going on?" Optimus wondered, Megatron was wondering much the same thing.

"What in the world..." Mera murmured, watching the light show.

"Optimus Prime, Transform!" he yelled. (Cue music and background) "Savage Claw Mode!" he called. Mera rolled her eyes at the cheesy name.

"Give me a break." Mera called. Starscream and Vector Prime watched in surprise.

"Maybe we should think about a strategic retreat." Starscream murmured. Vector Prime smirked gently.

"That would be a wise idea." he replied. Mera caught Starscream's attention and waved him away. Starscream nodded, smacked Sideway's arm and they took off, landing next to Scourge and Mera.

"This ain't gonna be pretty." Mera said, looking away. Indeed it wasn't. Megatron got knocked back.

"I said you were going to fight for me." Scourge chuckled. Mera rolled her eyes and they left to go find Megatron.

"Why do you think that human woman is with Megatron and the Decepticons?" Optimus said. Snarl explained his theory and Optimus broke out laughing.

"Well, I'll be. Looks like Megatron has found his match." Optimus said, laughing.

-------------Somewhere in the jungle-------------

"Oh, that'll take a repair kit or two." Mera commented when they finally found their leader. Starscream rolled his optics before walking over to Megatron and taking hold of his arm.

"Sideways, help me here." Starscream ordered, pulling Megatron into a sitting position. Sideways helped him pick up their fallen leader.

"Let us return to my palace. We may repair him there." Scourge suggested. Starscream and Sideways grunted slightly as they dragged him along.

"Remind me to tell him to cut down on his Energon intake." Starscream grunted. Megatron stirred enough to reach up and smack him in the back of the head, before passing out again. Mera snickered, but remained silent.

"Someday..." Starscream started, but broke off because he was afraid Megatron would rouse again.

------------------------------------------------

TBC

------------------------------------------------


	4. Tell her

This was going to be Chapter 3, but I liked the current one better. So I was going to alter this to make it flow with Chapter 3, but it took on a life of it's own. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mera and her motorcycle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Megatron groaned and turned his optics on and saw Starscream. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Thats not something I wanted to see when I woke up. What in the Pit happened?" Megatron asked. Mera chuckled.

"You got your butt handed to you by Prime and his buddies." Mera laughed. Megatron sighed and closed his optics again.

"How are you feeling?" Starscream asked, Megatron shrugged.

"Like I could use some Energon. What's happening on Velocitron?" Megatron asked, Mera frowned.

"Hotshot is in the final race, along with Ransack, Crumplezone and Dirtboss. But those three don't stand a chance of winning. We need someone who can do it." Mera said, Starscream nodded. Scourge frowned.

"So who should go?" Scourge asked. Megatron sat up and placed a hand on his aching head before answering.

"Starscream will stay here and keep an eye on things, while Mera and I go to Velocitron." Megatron replied to Scourge's question.

"Ah, no offense big guy, but you turn like a semi stops. Slowly and painfully. I've seen John Deere's with better turning radius pulling a hay rake." Mera commented. Megatron, Starscream and Scourge looked at her silently. "Hey, I grew up on a farm, so sue me."

"Well, who do you suggest?" Megatron asked. Mera grinned.

"Me." Mera said. Blinking, Megatron opened his mouth several times before answering.

"You? On what?" Megatron asked.

"My motorcycle. I'm good enough on it to give this Override a run for her money. Let's go. We can have Thundercracker bring me my motorcycle and helmet and I can take Ransack and Crumplezone's places. I'm faster than either of them, I manuever like you've never seen and I think fast on my feet. Let me do it." Mera said. Megatron sighed as he considered his options. Mera was right. Ransack and Crumplezone were complete incompetents, but that race would be dangerous.

"I don't know, Mera. An engine needs fossil fuel to run, in your case gasoline. If there was some other way..." Megatron said. Mera frowned, then brightened.

"I have an idea! Starscream, can you pull Thundercracker up on the comm please?" Mera said. Starscream did as asked and Mera explained her request to the seeker.

"On my way!" Thundercracker said and the comm vanished. Mera walked outside in time to see Thundercracker appear with her motorcycle.

"Where d'ya want it?" Thundercracker asked. Mera pointed at the field at the base of the temple and followed Thundercracker down. She unloaded her bike, toolkit and helmet. Thundercracker transformed and watched as she pulled it over to the steps, sat down and preceeded to take her bike apart piece by piece.

"What are you doing?" Thundercracker asked, Mera remained silent as she took her bike apart, revealing the fuel injection system.

"Screamer, come down here a second." Mera called. The Seeker trotted down the stairs and knelt next to her and peered at the fuel system. "Could we take this out and replace it with an Energon fueled system?" Mera asked. Starscream shook his head thoughtfully.

"I don't know if we have the parts. It's possible, but I don't know if it'll work properly." Starscream replied, looking closer.

"I have some spare parts from that Junk Planet we visited than one time. I thought they might come in handy." Thundercracker explained as Megatron's eyes narrowed.

"Might as well give it a try. I should have all the tools I need." Mera said, looking specuatively at the tool bag, box and magnetic bar with her sockets. "Help me move over to that shaded grove. I'll be at this a while." Mera said, Thundercracker carried her tools while Mera wheeled the bike over. Making two trips for the other parts, Mera explained about the high payout for metal back on earth.

"If this works, I can take these to a Junkyard and get some serious cash for these. Living in the city is expensive, plus I'm eventually getting a ranch. I need the money." Mera said. Starscream shrugged.

"If you say so." he said. Mera opened her tool kits and set to work. She removed the engine, fuel injection system and gas tank.

"Damn, this may take more than I thought. I don't know if It can handle this. I'm probably better off building a brand new bike." Mera said, leaning back and looking at it. Starscream was sitting cross-legged behind her and peered at the bike.

"You might be correct. But where to get the parts?" Starscream asked. Mera spread her arms to encompass the bike.

"Right here. I just have to take it apart and rebuild it to encompass the Energon system." Mera said. From their position at the foot of the stairs, Megatron, Starscream and Scourge watched the two genuises work.

"If she suceededs at this, will you allow her to race?" Scourge asked. Megatron frowned, considering.

"Possibly. It will depend if this works or not." Megatron replied.

"God damnit!" Mera yelled as she sucked on her thumb.

"What happened?" Megatron called. Starscream answered for Mera who delivered a kick to the side of her motorcycle.

"Oh, Mera just smashed her thumb." Starscream snickered. Mera lifted the hammer and waved at him threateningly.

"Don't make me dent your paint job." Mera growled and pulled out a pair of well fitting leather gloves.

"Stupid...Of all the silly...worthless hunk of tin..." Mera muttered as she continued taking her motorcycle apart. An hour later, the motocycle was in pieces and sorted by function and location. All the screws were in different compartments of a screw case so none of them got lost. Well, one of them did, but she found it with the help of a large magnet.

"Starscream, you got the skematics for this, right? The wiring and all of it?" Mera asked. Starscream shrugged.

"You wanted me to record all that? You never said anything like that!" Starscream said. Mera closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You weren't paying attention?" Mera asked, Starscream shook his head, secretly enjoying her irritation. "Well, I'll just have to wing it." Mera said, cupped her hands to her mouth and called to Thundercracker.

"Yo! T.C., can you bring me those parts!" Mera called. Starscream cried out and clapped his hands over his audio receptors.

"Do you mind!" Starscream yelled. Mera smirked at him and hit his leg with her hammer. She knew he'd done that on purpose and had gotten her revenge.

"Be right over!" Thundercracker called back. Mera stood up to stretch her legs before she had to sit back down and rebuild her motorcycle. "Here ya go." Thundercracker said, setting down what she needed. Mera walked back over and hefted the engine to set it down next to the parts. Looking between the two, Mera sighed.

"We might have a problem. I'm not well versed in Energon Engines, so I'm not sure, but I don't think these are compatible." Mera said. Thundercracker knelt down as well and Starscream joined them to huddle on how to make this work. Megatron grinned as they compared engines, parts and used their heads.

"You should do something." Scourge said, returning from dealing with a small matter.

"About?" Megatron asked. Scourge smiled at him.

"Tell Mera." he answered. Megatron rolled his eyes, he didn't have the patience for riddles. Unlike Scourge who seemed to enjoy the frustrating exercises.

"About what?" Megatron asked. And as he asked, it dawned on him. Like a sunrise for a vampire, without the ashes. More like rust. "No, positively not." Megatron said quietly, shaking his head.

"Why not? She deserves to know." Scourge asked, Megatron opened his mouth and then closed it, because he couldn't come up with a decent answer as to why not.

"Because...It wouldn't work out. I'm a transformer and she's a human, thats why." Megatron said. Scourge laughed at him.

"That was weak, even for you." Scourge chuckled. Megatron bit his lip to keep from snapping at him. Mera, Thundercracker and Starscream were working on Mera's motorycle. She was putting the parts together while the other two commentated.

"No, no, you're puttin' it in the wrong way!" Thundercracker said as Mera hefted the small engine. She placed it gently on the ground and glowered up at him.

"Do you want to do this?" she asked acidly, Thundercracker shook his head. Mera grinned, picked up the engine and placed it gently in the frame of the motorcycle. It fit perfectly. "Take that!" Mera shouted, pointing at Thundercracker. Starscream laughed at both of them.

"She would tell you, straight out and you know this." Scourge continued. Megatron shook his head in disbelief

"You know nothing of which you talk about." Megatron replied. Scourge shook his head.

"Tell me something, what would you do if anything serious to happen to her?" Scourge asked, Megatron answered immediately.

"Kill the person or thing that did it to her." Megatron answered, then he blinked. He had answered without thinking.

"See? Do not tell me that you do not notice that you get jealous when she smiles at other people, that you do not feel the urge to protect her at all times? That my friend, is love." Scourge said quietly. Megatron's head snapped around to glower at him.

"You stay out of this." Megatron snapped back. Scourge was about to reply when Mera proudly rolled her bike over.

"Done. It is now Energon dependent. I can race." Mera said insistently. Megatron looked at her closely.

"Why do you want to do this?" Megatron asked, Mera looked up at him earnestly.

"Because I've never done anything this important before." Mera replied. "Because I know that Ransack and Crumplezone will screw this up and because I can help. I'm not a fighter, I'm not a detective, but I can race. I can win and there is no way in hell I am going to sing, just for a Cyber Planet Key, no matter how much you plead with me to do it." Mera said, eyes narrowing. Megatron sighed.

"All right, you can race. You just becareful." Megatron said, Mera nodded.

------------------The Race------------------

Mera pulled up next to Hotshot and grinned at him.

"You're that human that Optimus was talking about! Why are you working for a creep like Megatron?" Hotshot demanded. Mera laughed in his face and slammed the visor down on her helmet.

"You wouldn't understand." Mera replied. The race started and Mera screamed into the lead. Megatron was standing next to Optimus and Vector Prime, watching Mera peal away.

"That's a big risk you're taking." Optimus said quietly, Megatron turned his attention to the large screen to watch the race from there and refused to answer him. "She could get hurt." Optimus continued, pushing his buttons.

"Dirt Boss could try something, she could take a turn too sharp. Anything can happen, Megatron." Optimus said.

"Don't you ever tire of talking?" Megatron asked, optics glued to the screen.

"Don't you ever tire of being irresponsible?" Optimus retorted. Vector rolled his eyes at their antics.

"She knows what she's doing. I have faith in her." Megatron said. Optimus nodded.

"I think you do and I also think you'll do anything to protect her. So I have to ask, you knew this race was going to be difficult, so why let her race?" Optimus asked.

"Because I know she can win and I know that she will come out safely. Mera is a remarkable woman and I don't think I've given her many chances to show that to me." Megatron said simply, turning his head to meet Optimus' optics to drive his point home.

------------------Mera-----------------

Heart beating fast, Mera navigated the turns at breakneck speeds, the others were behind her, with Hotshot too close for her comfort. Override was ahead and Mera kept her in sight. Starscream, Thundercracker and Mera had spent the night working on her bike. They made it like the ninja and made her lean forward to streamline the bike and make it more aerodynamic. Override took a turn too wide and Mera slipped through the small space between her and the wall. She could hear the swear words Override used to describe her, but didn't respond, she was too busy keeping her bike under control and keeping ahead of the transformer.

"There's a turn coming up, how will this human handle it?" the comentator asked, Mera smirked behind her helmet, the same way she always did. She moved close to the wall and took it sharply. Her bike started to go on it's side, but Mera kicked her leg out against the wall and the bike righted itself.

---------------Megatron------------

Megatron couldn't help but smile as Mera used her leg to force the bike to right itself and she sped on.

"Would you like to make a wager, Prime?" Megatron asked. Prime's optics were wide. Snapping his head back, Megatron's eyes widened as the cave entrance collapsed close behind Mera. Hotshot and Override stopped, transformed and began clearing them. The announcer went to the end of the tunnel just as Mera exited, seconds ahead of a cloud smoke and dust. It disappated as she raced ahead. Mera stopped suddenly as a large bolduer blocked the road. Mera got off, glanced behind her and walked her bike quickly and efficently around, got back on and took off, just as Hotshot and Override broke through.

"What do you think, bossman?" Mera asked through the comm. Megatron chuckled before replying.

"Pretty good, just don't get cocky. You're to stay in one piece and that's an order." Megatron said. Mera laughed at him.

"Aye, aye, _Mon Capitane_." Mera replied and cut the connection.

"How did you two meet?" Optimus asked. Megatron closed his eyes and recalled the events that lead to their first meeting.

-----------------Seven Months Earlier---------------

Mera walked into an abandoned warehouse in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a crop top and her long hair was in a half-ponytail. Heels clomped on the floor creating a rather satisfying tip-tap as she walked. She had been out clubbing with some friends and her boyfriend when she had gotten the call from her agency.

"Hello?" Mera called into the empty warehouse. A rustle in the corner made her reach for one of the pocket knives she always carried with her.

"What is your name?" a high pitched, nasal voice asked from the shadows.

"Mera Raya. I'm the negotiator the agency sent over." Mera called, looking around. She was reaching for her flashlight when a deep, accented voice sounded from the shadows.

"How old are you, little one?" the man asked. Mera stiffened.

"Old enough to know a hose job when I see it." Mera snapped and turned to walk out, when a large mechanical thud made her stop, turn and look.

"You're a giant robot." Mera said calmly. Megatron raised an eyebrow and she still didn't flinch. 

"And you're not scared of me." Megatron said, just as calmly. Mera looked up at him and cocked one hip.

"What's the job, bossman?" Mera asked. Megatron smirked at her...

---------------Present--------------

"That is none of your concern, Prime." Megatron said. Hotshot was catching up to Mera with Override right behind him. Mera reached down, hit a button and she got a large boost in speed. Mera whooped with delight as she came across the finish line. Megatron grinned at Optimus as she crossed the line. "Catch you later, Prime." Megatron said and went down to congrajulate Mera. Hotshot and Override made a close second and third, but it wasn't enough. Mera had won.

"Great job, Mera!" Thundercracker said. Mera was smiling, but didn't really grin until Megatron lifted her to his shoulder. Mera stood up, tossed her head back and let out a loud whoop of glee as she hefted the trophy. Megatron laughed as well.

"Good job, Mera." Megatron said. Starscream watched them interact and knew that his time to act was coming up. But first, they needed all of the Cyber Planet Keys. And he had no intention of singing for it either.

_'I'll let Mera and that fool Megatron get them for me and then they will go down. Hard._' Starscream thought to himself. But for now, he would support Mera and Megatron and bide his time. Patiently.

-----------------------------

TBC

----------------------------


	5. At the Beach

Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated! Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mera and Starfury.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what now?" Mera asked as she and Megatron flew back along the space bridge to Jungle Planet. They'd spent the night on Velocitron and they were just now heading back with Starscream playing packmule and carrying Mera's motorcycle while Megatron carried Mera. Thundercracker had the lightest load of the lot of them. He wasn't carrying anything.

"Now we work on the other keys. We have Scourge's, obviously Velocitron's and Earths. Now we need the fourth key." Megatron said. Mera nodded, then crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Ain't no way that I'm singing. Do I look like a singer? I'm not Terri Clark!" Mera said. Silence followed her explosion. "Country singer? 'I just wanna be mad for a while?' 'Poor, Poor Pitiful me?' Starscream's theme song?" Mera asked teasingly. Starscream snorted.

"Don't you mean _you're_ theme song?" Starscream retorted. Megatron sighed as they started to bicker.

"Aw, come on, Screamer, she was kiddin' ya." Thundercracker said, leaping to Mera's defense. They argued for awhile until falling silent. It was a long ride to Jungle Planet and Mera fell asleep about halfway there. Megatron increased the heat as the outside air grew colder. It wouldn't do for Mera to catch cold.

"Thanks." Mera mumbled. Megatron smiled to himself as she shifted and snuggled further into the seat.

-------------------Autobots------------

"Man, I still can't believe I lost to that girl!" Hotshot said, Coby shook his head.

"We all lose sometime, Hotshot." Coby said, Lori shook her head.

"What I can't understand, is why a smart woman like her would hang around with a creep like that." Lori said. Bud

grinned, then tapped his head.

"I don't think brains has anything to do with her desicion. I mean, look at the tape of those two interacting. And from what Optimus and Vector have said, she's in love with the guy." Bud said. Coby made a face.

"Jeez, why would she be in love with that guy?" Coby asked, Vector chuckled.

"Fate works in mysterious ways, Coby. Perhaps, the love he holds for Mera will be his redemption." Vector said. Jetfire shook his head.

"I can't imagine Megatron loving anyone other than himself." Jetfire said. Bud shook his head.

"Mera knows what she's doing." Bud insisted as the others shook their heads.

-------------Jungle Planet------------

Mera stretched after jumping down from Megatron's cockpit. Scourge met them and when he noticed Mera smiling, he guessed the answer.

"You won the race." Scourge guessed, Mera's wide grin answered his question. He cast a disapproving look at Megatron, who was steadfastly ignoring him. "That's good, but we have no Omega Lock to place it in." Scourge said. Megatron frowned.

"We should do something about that." Megatron said. Starscream nodded.

"But what? The Autobots will not hand it over willingly. And we do not know where they keep it." Starscream said.

"That is true. And too many of the Autbots have seen Mera for her to play mole." Megatron said specuatively. Mera shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. We will have the Omega Lock. Eventually." Mera added. Megatron shook his head.

"What is an optimist doing in our ranks?" Megatron asked sarcastically. Mera grinned.

"What about a vacation?" Mera asked, ignoring Megatron's last remark.

"Say what?" Megatron and Scourge asked at the same time. Mera nodded.

"A vacation, a trip that doesn't involve Autobots or the Cyber Keys." Mera explained, Megatron rolled his optics.

"Yes, we know what a vacation is. Why should we take one?" Megatron asked. Mera waved her arm at Starscream.

"Starscream is so wound up that's he's snapping at himself. Scourge, you can't shut up about defeating Optimus and Megatron...Well, you never shut up about conquering the galaxy. Trust me, even Tyrants need some downtime." Mera said. Scourge looked at Megatron and shrugged.

"She does have a point." Scourge said, Megatron snorted.

"Oh, she has a point all right, ontop of her head." Megatron growled. Mera shook her head.

"All right, I was gonna go to the beach, but if you don't want to go with me." Mera said and turned to Scourge.

"Where's the nearest beach with little chance of me getting eaten?" Mera asked. Scourge laughed.

"That way. I can give you a lift, if you like." Scourge offered. Mera nodded and trotted up the stairs to her room. Scourge turned to see where Starscream and the others were before confronting Megatron. "I see you remain close mouthed on your feelings." Scourge said accusingly. Megatron rolled his optics again. 

"Don't start on me, Scourge." Megatron said, Scourge, fed up, pushed Megatron out of sight of the others and turned him around to face him.

"I'll start on you if I feel like it. Mera deserves more than what you're giving her. She needs to know and you need to tell her, slag it." Scourge said. Megatron's eyes narrowed.

"I've been patient with you so far, Scourge, but do not test my patience." Megatron said. Scourge also narrowed his eyes.

"If you truely love Mera, you will not be afraid of telling her." Scourge said. Megatron, who had stiffened, suddenly slumped with a sigh.

"I do, it's just..." Megatron shook his head. Scourge raised an eyebrow, but let his friend finish. " It's just Starscream is trying to eliminate Mera and if he succeeds..." Megatron left it at that.

"Then do not wait. Come, we will all go to the beach, relax and maybe Starscream will be distracted enough to forget his plans of eliminating Mera and you for the moment." Scourge suggested. With the faintest hint of smile, Megatron looked up at him.

"You just want to see Mera in a swimsuit." Megatron teased. Scourge grinned roguishly at him.

"So do you." Scourge said, walking away. Megatron laughed as they rounded the corner. Mera was waiting for them in cut off jeans with only the top of her one piece suit showing.

"What took you so long?" Mera teased. Scourge laughed and transformed. Mera remained silent as Megatron gave her a lift up. He turned to Starscream and Thundercracker.

"Starscream, Thundercracker! Come on, we're going to the beach." Megatron called. Thundercracker whooped in glee as Starscream blinked.

"The beach? Why?" Starscream asked. Thundercracker got behind him and pushed him along.

"Because even tyrants need a vacation." Megatron said, echoing Mera's words.

-----------------The Beach---------------

Mera breathed deeply through her nose after they arrived at the beach. Even Starscream was smiling as they reached the sand, sun and surf.

"Nothing to hurt me in the water?" Mera asked, Megatron shook his head. Mera pulled her shorts off and Megatron's optics bugged. Her one piece stopped in the middle of her lower back and the straps were crossed across her upper back to keep if from slipping. He tore his optics away and watched as Thundercracker sighed, laid on the sand and soaked up the sun. Even Starscream was enjoying it. Scourge sat on the sand and relaxed.

"Hey, you're supposed to relax, Megatron. Sit down, relax, soak up some sun." Scourge said, eyes closed, laid back and legs crossed comfortably. Megatron nodded and sat down. Mera surfaced a few miles from shore and lazily began swimming back. Starscream laughed as Thundercracker tossed a handful of sand at him, he retaileated with a double handful of sand. They started fighting, throwing sand back and forth. Megatron sputtered as they got him and Scourge as well. Soon it was a four-way showdown of sand. The victors turned out to be Starscream and Thundercracker, for they transformed and used their afterburners to kick up enough sand to throughly coat Megatron and Scourge.

"Yo, is it safe to come to shore now!" Mera called. Megatron, laughing, called back

"It's safe!" Megatron called back. Mera took a deep breath, dived in and swam like a fish underwater to the shore. She surfaced, panting from the long swim and surfaced. Laying out a blanket, she put it somewhere so the shadows the others cast wouldn't interefere with her sun.

"Uh, I didn't realize that sand was so itchy." Thundercracker complained. Mera laughed.

"Jump in the water, that'll clear it off." Mera suggested. Thundercracker took her advice and soon enough a water fight was raging between Scourge, Thundercracker and Starscream.

"Enjoying today?" Megatron asked. Mera sighed and lifted her sunglasses to look up at him.

"Yeah, I am. I'm also glad you came. It would have been dull without you." Mera said. Megatron took a deep breath to speak and sighed instead.

"Mera, I..." Megatron started, but Starscream interrupted by splashing Mera with a wave of water. Mera squealed and jerked up.

"All right! That does it, come back here!" Mera called, dropping her sunglasses on the blanket and running out into the water, diving when it was deep enough. Megatron sighed. It would have to wait then.

-----------------That night-------------

After a day on the beach, Mera was snoozing on Megatron's shoulder as they walked back to Scourge's palace. Starscream and Thundercracker were talking quietly on past battles and Scourge was walking along with them in beast mode.

"Did you tell her?" Scourge whispered. Megatron shook his head.

"I tried to, but Starscream interrupted us when he splashed Mera." Megatron whispered back.

"When will you try again?" Scourge asked, Megatron shrugged gently.

"I don't know. We'll see. The right opportunity will present itself." Megatron said, Scourge shook his head.

"Let's hope it's sooner rather than later. She needs to know that you've fallen hard for her. And lets hope she returns your feelings." Scourge said. Megatron nodded in return. Mera rolled over to her other side and settled again. Neither Scourge or Megatron saw her open eyes.

---------------The Next Day-------------

"Morning, Mera." Megatron said cheerfully. Mera smiled at him, still not convinced she had heard correctly that he was in love with her. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. Mera stretched before replying.

"Wonderfully, I always sleep well after I've swam most of the day." Mera replied, Megatron chuckled and sipped his energon. Mera reached into her bag and pulled out a large green apple.

"All you're having for breakfast is an apple?" Megatron asked. Mera nodded. 

"That's all I feel like this morning." Mera said. Megatron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Good morning all." Scourge said, smiling. Mera gave him a suspicious look, biting into her apple.

"You're cheerful this morning." Mera said, Scourge shrugged.

"So? I had a good day yesterday." Scourge said, Mera frowned, but said nothing. Not long after, Thundercracker and Starscream got up.

"Since we're all up, we need to talk about getting the Omega Lock from the Autobots. We can't plant a mole and we can't take it by force. How should we get it?" Megatron asked.

"We could meet them at Musitron and wager that Cyber Planet Key along with the Omega Lock?" Starscream asked. Megatron nodded.

"That's one idea, what else?" Megatron said. Mera shrugged.

"I like Starscream's idea. _If_ I sing for that Key, we have a very good shot of getting both. The only other thing I can think of is challenging Hotshot to another race and I don't know If I can win that." Mera said, Megatron nodded.

"I like Starscream's plan as well, it has merit and if Mera sings we are liable to win." Scourge said. It was unanimous, for Thundercracker agreed as well.

"Then Starscream's plan it will be. Just one thing." Megatron said and whistled. Cries of pain and surprise met that

whistle.

"Do you mind!" Mera snapped. Megatron grinned as a minicon jumped out behind Mera and yelled boo, making her jump. "You little..." Mera growled, snatching at the minicon, who jumped nimbly out of the way. Megatron laughed.

"That would be your 'You little'. Mera, meet Starfury." Megatron. The little thing transformed into a medium sized jet.

"Hello, Mera." Starfury said. Mera looked at the minicon with a raised eyebrow.

"Mine?" Mera said as Starfury transformed back to it's robot mode.

"Yes, she is. This is a femme minicon. We can't be in Robot form and carry you in space like we need. Starfury can." Megatron explained. Mera stood up and looked at her minicon, cocking a hip. Starfury copied her movements and Mera broke into a grin.

"Cool. So when we leave for Musitron?" Mera asked, looking up at Megatron. He chuckled and waved his hand.

"Right now if you're ready." he said. Mera looked at Starfury who transformed into a jet and popped the cockpit.

"Let's boot scoot and boogie!" Mera said. They left for Musitron, with Scourge staying behind to keep an eye on everything.

"Tell her soon, Megatron. She won't wait around forever for you." Scourge said, watching them disappear.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------


	6. Took them long enough

Sorry it took so long, but my Muses took a long vacation in Bahamas to escape this funky weather. Anyway, here is the sixth chapter. Looks like I'm gonna have to go beyond my normal six or seven chapter fic limit for this one. Its seems like most Transformers fics are like that. Huh. Well, anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara, her MP3 Player and Starfury. The first song is 'Good Ride Cowboy' and belongs to Garth Brooks as a tribute to the late, great Chris LeDoux. The second song is 'Stand Beside Me' and belongs to Jo Dee Messina. I'm just borrowing them along with the Transformers characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mera shifted slightly as Starfury followed Megatron, Starscream and Thundercracker along the space bridge.

"Something wrong, Mera?" Starfury asked, Mera shook her head.

"Just getting comfortable, that's all." Mera said and pulled out a small device and a pair of earphones from a pouch on her belt.

"What's that?" Starfury asked curiously.

"It's my MP3 Player. I have a ton of songs on here. I might use one or two in the contest, depending on how it goes." Mera said. Starfury made a small sound, but said nothing. Mera sang a song or two, but remained silent for most of the trip. They arrived at the planet and Mera's eyes widened.

"Wow." she said quietly. The planets atmosphere was a brilliant purple. The land beneath it was green and the ocean blue, but Mera couldn't take her eyes off of the sky.

"I thought you might like this place." Megatron said as they landed. Mera jumped out of Starfury and looked around.

"Woulda look at that?" Mera said, looking around at all the mechs. They singled out the Autobots and walked over there. Jolt, Sixspeed and Reverb looked surprised to see Starfury and Lori, Bud and Coby were surprised to see Mera.

"Hello, Prime." Megatron said, Optimus jerked around and Jetfire stepped in front of the kids.

"Settle down, there will be no battle today." Mera said, stepping out from behind Megatron. Optimus inclined his head, doing his best not to grin at her as Snarl's theory came to mind. "All this is only a friendly competition...That will result in us having that Cyber Planet Key, but that's beside the point." Mera said. Optimus frowned.

"I'm Lori Mendez. These are my friends, Coby and Bud O'Reardon." Lori said, Mera nodded.

"Mera Raya. A pleasure to meet you." she replied. Mera looked around before looking up at Megatron.

"Ask." Mera prompted. Megatron rolled his eyes.

"Give me half a second, will you please? How about a bet, Prime?" Megatron suggested.

"What kind of bet?" Optimus asked suspiciously. Megatron grinned.

"Your Omega Lock if Mera wins." Megatron said. Optimus smirked.

"Oh, yeah? What if Lori wins?" Optimus asked in return. Megatron shrugged.

"That Cyber Planet Key and ours." Megatron replied, to the protests of Mera, Thundercracker and Starscream. He held up a hand and the protests stopped.

"You can't do that, Megatron. I-We need those Keys." Starscream amended. Megatron nodded, resisting the urge to smack Starscream upside the head. That urge surfaced quite often.

"I will do what I want with them." Megatron retorted. Starscream nodded and remained silent.

"Then it's a bet." Optimus said and the two shook hands. Mera and Lori walked over to the registration desk together.

"What are you doing with those creeps?" Lori asked. Mera grinned.

"Jealous?" Mera asked. Lori snorted.

"Not even. I just wanna know why a smart girl like you is hanging out with creeps like that." Lori asked. Mera didn't respond, she just walked to a different registration table.

"And who might you be, little lass?" a large scottish mech asked kindly, looking down at Mera.

"Mera Raya. I want to register." she said. The mech nodded and typed something up on a computer.

"Okay, the selection will be random, is that all right?" he asked. Mera pursed her lips in surprise. That was unexpected, but she could work with it.

"Not what I'd prefer, but I can dig it." Mera replied. The mech nodded and clicked something, before turning back to her.

"And what group will ye be singing for?" he asked, Mera smirked.

"The Decepticons." Mera replied. The mech nodded again.

"We'll call ye in an hour for the contest. Good luck." he said and Mera walked back over to Megatron and the others.

"Are you entered?" Megatron asked, looking down at her. Mera shaded her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yeah, the only problem is that the selection will be random, but I know a lot of songs and I can fake it even if I don't. They'll call us in an hour." Mera replied. Looking around, Mera surveyed her opponents. None of them looked like singers, but she could hear a few practicing. They were good, but they weren't good enough.

"This should be fun." Mera chuckled. Megatron smirked, glad to see she was enjoying herself.

"Let's hope you win." Megatron said, Melanara nodded. The wait was short and soon they were called in. Lori and Mera sat next to each other in the area just next to the stage. Both cringed as some of the singers were less than...Well, most of them couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, much less a song.

"All right, up next from the Planet Earth, here's Mera Raya!" the announcer called and Mera stood up. A smaller microphone was pulled out and given to her. She smiled as the music started.

_From the hills of Kaycee, Wyoming_

_Where life's wooly and wild_

_There's a Navy brat in a cowboy hat_

_And that Copenhagen smile_

_And from buckin' broncs to honky tonks_

_He always sang a cowoy's song_

_We were much too young, havin' too much fun_

_As we all sang along_

Mera was rockin' along with the song as the beat picked up, she was keeping up with beat, and the lyrics were fast and fun.

_And we sang Life's a Highway_

_There's only one way you're gonna get throught it_

_When she starts to twist be more like Chris_

_Pull your hat down tight and just LeDoux It_

_When that whistle blows_

_And that crowd explodes_

_And them pickup men are at your side_

_They tell you good ride cowboy, good ride_

Thundercracker supressed a shudder, the song was giving him the shivers. Mera looked like she was having fun. Megatron was smiling at her preformance and the crowd loved her.

_From gold buckles to gold records_

_Once again he was spinnin' 'round_

_Took the whole world on and he turned us on_

_To that Western Underground_

_And from Bareback Jack to This Cowboy's Hat_

_His songs were stronger than his pain_

_And he would no slow down from town to town_

_Like children runnin' thru the rain_

Mera was having the time of her life. She was rocking the stage and the crowd was stomping their feet to the beat. Who knew singing infront of a crowd could get her to feeling this good?

_And we sang Life's a Highway_

_There's only one way you're gonna get throught it_

_When she starts to twist be more like Chris_

_Pull your hat down tight and just LeDoux It_

_When that whistle blows_

_And that crowd explodes_

_And them pickup men are at your side_

_They tell you good ride cowboy, good ride_

In the back of her mind, Mera was wishing for a pair of cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Rockin the stage was easy, but getting the crowd into the mindset of the song was harder. How the professional's did it, she didn't know, but she could fake it.

_We sang Life's a Highway_

_There's only one way you're gonna get throught it_

_When she starts to twist be more like Chris_

_Pull your hat down tight and just LeDoux It_

_When that whistle blows_

_And that crowd explodes_

_And them pickup men are at your side_

_They tell you good ride cowboy, good ride_

Backstage, Lori bit her bottom lip. She didn't know if she could top that. Mera was definitely getting an early lead. But since the selection was totally random, what if it was a song she didn't know? What then? Well, she'd deal with it when it came up.

_When we cross that river Jordan_

_With St. Peter on the other side_

_Singin' good ride cowboy, good ride_

_Say good ride cowboy, good ride _

With the song finished, Mera took a single bow under a thunderous wave of applause and trotted backstage, handing the microphone to Lori with an encouraging smile.

"You'll do great. Even if it's a song you don't know, fake it." Mera said and gave her a gentle push onto the stage. Mera cracked her neck as the other mech looked at her appreciatively. Thankfully for Lori, the song was one she knew by heart.

"Did I just hear you give encouragement to that other human?" Starscream asked incredously. Mera nodded.

"Yes you did. Encouraging your opponent makes for a better battle later on." Mera said and walked, leaving a puzzled Starscream in her wake.

-------------------About two hours later--------------

"And our final contestnents are...Soundwave, Jazz, Mera and Lori!" the announcer called, everyone taking a bow. "Let's hear it for our contestents!" he called again and was met with racous applause, especially from one section of seating that held all the Autobots _and_ Decepticons who couldn't find seating. Megatron and crew had been scanning the seating looking for enough space for all of them when Optimus caught Megatron's attention and motioned to seats next to them. After talking things over with Starscream and with the added addition of Thundercracker's complaining about his feet, they decided to take the offer. Megatron and Optimus sat next to each other if only to keep a fight from breaking out between lieutenants and soldiers.

"Mera is quite good." Optimus commented as the human in question left stage, talking quietly with Lori.

"As is your human. Lori wasn't it?" Megatron said neturally.

"Megatron! Screamer's touching me." Thundercracker whined. Megatron sighed.

"Starscream, hands to yourself." Megatron said. The seeker mumbled something but a glower from Megatron stalled any protests.

"Have you ever had the urge to give your lieutenants and soldiers a time-out like we used to get?" Megatron muttered out of the others hearing ranges. Optimus smiled and nodded impreceptibly.

"All the time. Remember that time we were playing flyball and you broke your dad's shop window?" Optimus replied. Megatron groaned.

"Yes, I couldn't sit for a month. Mom gave me worse when she got home. What did your parents do?" Megatron asked, Optimus winced.

"Took my game system. A month without Terrafirming." Optimus shuddered, earning a low laugh from the Decepticon leader.

"How did we become enemies?" Megatron asked rather wistfully.

"Because of that arguement over which side to join. I ended up joining the Autobot academy and you joined the Decepticon academy." Optimus replied. Megatron nodded as Lori came on stage. After her song the announcer came out.

"Here's Mera with Stand Beside Me!" the announcer called and trotted off stage as Mera came out holding a microphone.

_He left me cryin' late one Sunday night outside of Boulder _

_He said he had to find himself out on the road _

_I guess when love goes wrong _

_You've gotta learn to be strong _

_You've gotta learn to be strong _

_So I worked two jobs and I moved three times _

_I ended up south of Memphis workin' down in Riverside _

_I may not be so lucky in love _

_But the one thing I'm sure of _

Melanara tapped her hip as the music picked up a faster tempo. Megatron smiled slightly as Mera tapped her hip and foot.

_I want a man that stands beside me _

_Not in front of or behind me _

_Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me _

_And I'll give all the love in my heart _

_Stand beside me _

_Be true don't tell lies to me _

_I'm not lookin' for a fantasy _

_I want a man who stands beside me _

Mera caught Megatron's eyes and winked at him. He knew what she was talking about and couldn't help but think the lyrics fit him and his relationship with her.

_I didn't expect to see him one hot July mornin' _

_His hair was longer but his eyes were the same old blue _

_He said, I've missed you for so long. Oh baby, what can I do? _

_I said, I want a man that stands beside me _

_Not in front of or behind me _

_Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me _

_And I'll give all the love in my heart _

Starscream glanced over at Megatron and saw his optics were far away. He knew what he was thinking about. Mera. How disgusting. Megatron could probably have any femme he wanted and he was falling for a human? What good were women anyway aside from breeding? Sure, a few were good fighters, but aside from that, they were worth nothing.

_It's hard to tell him no when I want him so bad _

_But I've got to be true to my heart This time _

Optimus caught the look on Megatron's face and smiled. Looks like Snarl was right, Megatron was falling for human. Let's hope that is worked, because if it didn't, hearts could be broken. Optimus hoped that Mera returned his feelings, Megatron needed someone who could love him.

_I'm not lookin' for a fantasy _

_I want a man who stands beside me _

_I want a man _

_Who stands beside me _

_Stand beside me _

_Stand beside me_

Mera took a bow and trotted off-stage. Ten minutes later, the announcer walked out, paper in hand.

"And the finalists are...Mera and Lori!" the announcer called as the other two mechs were escorted off of the stage. "The finals will start tomorrow. Get some rest contestents, tomorrow is a big day!" The announcer called. Mera and Lori met the Autobots and Decepticons around the side of the stage.

"Great job, Mera." Thundercracker said, Mera grinned her thanks and looked over at Megatron.

"Well, what did you think?" Mera asked. Megatron nodded.

"That was interesting. Good job, Mera, lets hope you win tomorrow." Megatron said. Mera nodded, Starfury standing next to her. Mera turned to Starfury, who transformed into a jet and followed the others away from the area. Optimus shook his head as Lori talked with the others.

"Let's hope he sees it soon. She won't wait forever and he's never been one to miss an opportunity before." Optimus said sadly, watching their diminishing forms.

-----------------Later that night------------

Mera shifted slightly, leaning against Starfury, trying to get comfortable. She was sandwiched between Starfury and Thundercracker's leg. She was certainly warm enough, if not entirely comfortable. Not sleeping, Mera stood up and took a walk. She reached a hill and saw a large outline looking out over the water on this strange, but rather fun planet. Looking back, she heard Starscream snoring rather loudly and saw that Starfury and Thundercracker hadn't noticed her missing and Sideways was on Earth with Skywarp. So that left Megatron. She climbed onto a large boulder and looked up at him.

"Moon's pretty, isn't it?" Mera commented. Megatron jumped, looking down at her in surprise.

"It is. I know you have never been there." Megatron said, smiling lightly.

"I would still want to go to Ireland, Egypt and Scotland. Maybe Italy as well." Mera replied. Megatron nodded.

"Maybe I'll take you there." Megatron offered. Mera nodded.

"That'd be nice. I actually kind of have a selfish reason for going to Scotland and Ireland. I have blood from both on my mother's side." Mera explained at his quizzical look. Megatron swallowed nervously.

"Mera, there's something I need to say." Megatron said. Mera looked up at him, eyes clearly showing that she knew what he was going to say, but she said nothing. "It's been coming for a while. I don't know if you feel the same but...Mera, I..." Megatron stumbled, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Am in love with me?" Mera finished for him. He looked down at her in surprise, to find her smiling. "I heard you and Scourge talking that night we came back from the beach on Jungle Planet. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if I'd heard correctly." Mera said. Megatron blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, now what?" Megatron asked uncertainly. Mera shrugged.

"Since we obviously feel the same way, that's out of the way. Aside from there, your guess is as good as mine. I've never been in love with a gigant robot before." Mera teased as Megatron turned a darker shade of red.

"Well, we know and that's pretty much all that matters. Say we figure the rest out after Starscream is dead and the universe is ours?" Megatron offered, holding out his hand. Mera hopped on his hand and then onto his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me, Fearless Leader. But after that unless you become human or I become a transformer..." Mera trailed off, leaving it at that. Megatron nodded as Mera sat on his shoulder, looking out over the ocean.

----------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	7. The Two Betrayals

This is yet more songs, but good ones. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews, no it isn't ending here, but still, I wanted to thank you guys. So, now that I'm done babbling, here's the good stuff, Enjoy! Oh, and if you have Honkytonk Badonkadonk, try listening to it while reading it. And pick it up if you don't, it's a great song.

Disclaimer: I own Mera and Starfury. Honkytonk Badonkadonk belongs to Trace Adkins and Get off of my Back belongs to Bryan Adams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mera woke up slowly, stretching in the early morning sunlight. She was still on Megatron's shoulder and he was sitting down, leaning against the boulder she'd been sitting on last night. Mera stretched out and Megatron shifted slightly, Mera smiling slightly as she remembered he was ticklish.

"Good morning." Mera said as his Optics lit up.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Megatron asked, Mera checked her watch, which with all the time and space travel, had held up very well.

"9:30, by Earth Time. Don't know about this planet's time." Mera shrugged. Megatron nodded, stretching his legs. Mera grabbed hold of his shoulder cannon when he stood up, laughing as he did.

"Megatron! Mera!" Thundercracker called. Megatron turned and Mera grinned when she saw Scourge. When Thundercracker had his back turned, Mera pointed at Megatron and moved her hands like a mouth and Scourge grinned.

"I see you finally told her. Good job." Scourge said as Thundercracker trotted back over by Starscream. Megatron frowned at him.

"Shut up, big mouth." Megatron growled, making Scourge and Mera laugh at him. Mera patted his shoulder and he shook his head.

"It's okay, we both know." Mera said and they joined the others.

"Energon, Megatron?" Starscream asked, offering a cube. Megatron nodded and sipped. Letting Mera down, she dug into her own pack and ate an orange, after peeling it with her knife.

"That's an interesting knife." Thundercracker commented. Mera shrugged and smiled slightly.

"My Mom bought it for my 17th birthday at a tack auction. It's held up pretty well over the years." Mera said, closed the blade and pocketed it again. "Come on, lets get to the stadium early." Mera said, turning her motorcycle on and reving the engine. They argeed and Scourge walked alongside Megatron as Mera zipped ahead and Starscream and Thundercracker raced each other.

"So, what was her reaction?" Scourge asked as they walked along.

"She informed me of it actually," Megatron chuckled. "She said that she had heard us talking that night on the way back to your castle after that day at the beach. I couldn't spit it out, so she said it for me." Megatron admitted. Scourge shook his head.

"Then you have not admitted it yourself." Scourge said, shaking his head. Megatron looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you out of your flaming mind?" Megatron demanded harshly, Scourge shook his head again and raised a hand.

"If you cannot say it, they you have not admitted it. Neither to yourself or to Mera. Tonight, after she has won, get her alone and then tell her. Or it doesn't count." Scourge said. Megatron slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"Megatron!! Thundercracker took my seat!" Starscream yelled, Thundercracker grunted.

"Oh, please, I didn't see your name on it." Thundercracker retorted as the two started bickering. Sighing, Megatron rubbed the bridge of his nose while Scourge laughed.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Mera roared. Thundercracker and Starscream both jumped and stared down at the tiny human while Scourge and Megatron looked at her in shock. "Thundercracker, Starscream, you will sit in the position you two were in yesterday with one seat between you each. The Autobots will be here shortly and I will not have a fight breaking out. Scourge, you can sit between Thundercracker and Starscream. No more fighting. Either of you." Mera snarled. Both mechs nodded and settled quietly.

"Good choice, dude." Scourge whispered. Megatron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I even want to know?" Megatron asked as Scourge chuckled.

"Not particularly." Scourge replied. Mera nodded to Megatron and Scourge. She hopped in Starfury, who flew her down the stairs, because she couldn't make it herself.

"Thanks!" Mera called as Starfury flew back up and settled on Scourge's shoulder. Megatron picked up Mera's motorcycle gently and subspaced it until she wanted it back.

------------------------------Half-Hour Later------------------------------

"Nice of you to save the seats for us." Optimus said as the Autobots joined them. Glares were passed back and forth, but nothing was said and no hostile action was taken. Optimus had given the Autobots a lecture about behaving themselves and Mera's words were still ringing in the Decepticon's ears.

"We're not enemies at the moment. This particular Key will be won for us by a song." Megatron replied, making Optimus laugh harshly.

"Says you." Optimus retorted. Bud, Coby, Jolt, Sixspeed and Reverb took a whole seat themselves. Bud was jumping up and down trying to see. Coby stopped him and boosted him up on the seat. Hotshot placed his hand on the back of the seat so that they wouldn't fall off. Bud pulled Coby, with a little more help from Hotshot.

"So, when is this show supposed to start? I'm bored." Thundercracker asked, looking around as the crowds filed in and the announcer stepped out onto the stage.

"All right, folks! Are you ready for some good singing?" he called to the audiences, which was answered by a loud roar. "Our contestants will be on the stage at the same time, but sing at different times. First up, Lori!" the announcer called and Mera gave her a push and a smile.

"Uh, hi. I'll be singing Honkytonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins." Lori said and as the song began, Lori began to animate more and Autobot, Decepticon and Human eyes opened wide.

_Turn it up, Son,_

_All right, Boys,_

_This is her favorite song you know that, right?_

_So if we play it good and loud, she might get up and dance again,_

_Aw She's pretty good know,_

_Here she comes now,_

_Left, left_

_Left-right-left_

Optimus's eyes widened as Lori began rocking out to a song they figured that she would be to embarrased to sing. They were far from wrong.

_Hustler's shootin' eight balls,_

_Throwin' darts at the wall,_

_Feelin' damn near 10 feet tall,_

_Here she comes,_

_Lord help us all, _

_Old TW's girlfriend done slapped him right out of his chair,_

_Poor old boy it ain't his fault, _

_It's so hard not to stare at that..._

Coby reached over and covered Bud's eyes, who just pushed his hand down. Thundercracker's mouth was open and Starscream was speechless. Lori's hips were swinging and she was giving Optimus, his paternal side anyway, fits.

_Honkytonk Badonkadonk,_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm,_

_Make you wanna swing along,_

_Got it goin' on like Donky Kong,_

_And ooo wee, shut my mouth,_

_Slap your Grandma,_

_There oughta be a law,_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone,_

_Lord have mercy, how'd she get them britches on,_

_With that Honkytonk Badonkadonk,_

_Aw son_

Scourge reached over and closed Megatron's mouth, before shutting his own. His little sister was...He really didn't want to think about that. It was just better for his sanity if he didn't.

_Now honey you can't blame her, _

_For what her Mama gave her,_

_It ain't right to hate her,_

_For workin' that Money Maker._

_Band shuts down at two,_

_But we're hangin' out till three,_

_We hate to see her go, but we love to watch her leave_

_With that.._

"She had better win for this." Optimus ground out, closing his optics so he didn't have to see this.

_Honkytonk Badonkadonk,_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm,_

_Make you wanna swing along,_

_Got it goin' on like Donky Kong,_

_And ooo wee, shut my mouth,_

_Slap your Grandma,_

_There oughta be a law,_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone,_

_Lord have mercy, how'd she get them britches on,_

_With that Honkytonk Badonkadonk,_

_Aw son_

'_Oh, man. I hope this song is over soon._' Coby wished silently, unable to pull his eyes away. '_I'm also glad her parents aren't here._' Coby added, watching as Lori danced to the music.

_Oh, that's what I'm talkin' about right there,_

_We don't care about the drinking,_

_Barely listen to the band,_

_Our hands they start to shakin' when she gets the urge to dance,_

_Drivin' everybody crazy, you think you fell in love,_

_Boys, you better keep your distance,_

_You can look but you can't touch,_

Megatron closed his optics and shook his head very slowly. Optimus shook his head as well and both ended up looking like giant bobble heads.

_Honkytonk Badonkadonk,_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm,_

_Make you wanna swing along,_

_Got it goin' on like Donky Kong,_

_And ooo wee, shut my mouth,_

_Slap your Grandma,_

_There oughta be a law,_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone,_

_Lord have mercy, how'd she get them britches on,_

_With that Honkytonk Badonkadonk,_

_Aw son_

As the song revved up, Lori rocked faster and the crowd loved it. When Hotshot gave a loud cheer, Red Alert reached over and smacked him upside the head without even looking.

_That Honkytonk Badonkadonk,_

_Yeah, that Honkytonk Badonkadonk_

_That's it right there boys,_

_That's why we do what we do,_

_It ain't for the money it ain't for the glory,_

_It ain't for the free whiskey,_

_It's for the Badonkadonk._

Finally, to the relief of everyone, the song ended and Lori stood breathless and excited on stage, bowed once and left the stage, chuckling to herself.

"You two can look now." Scourge said with a touch of amusement. Megatron peeked one optic open and sighed in relief. He nudged Optimus who nodded and opened his optics as well.

"That was Lori of Earth with Honkytonk Badonkadonk. Great job, Lori. And here is our other finalist, how she'll top that I don't know. But here is Mera, also of Earth with Get Off of my Back by Bryan Adam." the Announcer said and exited the stage as Mera entered and the music started.

_Well you think that you can take me on_

_You must be Crazy_

_There ain't a single thing you've done_

_That's gonna Phase me_

_Oh Though if you wanna have a go _

_I just wanna let you know..._

Mera was grinning as she sang, the music was getting to her and she was having a great time.

_Yeah_

_Get off of my Back and into my Game_

_Get out of my way and out of my Brain_

_Get out of my Face or give it your best Shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off of my Back_

Hips swinging and tapping feet, Mera's attitude was infectious and the crowd was loving it.

_You know that it's just all a game_

_That I'm Playin'_

_You think that you can find a way in_

_It's what I'm sayin'_

_Oh if you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know..._

'I think she might win this.' Megatron thought, glancing around. Even Optimus foot was tapping slightly and the leader rarely found earth music that he liked.

_Oh_

_Get off of my back _

_and into my Game_

_Get out of my way_

_and out of my Brain_

_Get out of my face _

_or give it your best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off of my Back_

_(Guitar Solo)_

It was clear that Mera was enjoying herself as she sang.

_Oh_

_If you wanna have a go_

_I just wanna let you know..._

_Get off_

_Get off_

_Yeah _

_Get off of my back_

_and into my Game_

_Get out of my way_

_and out of my Brain_

_Get out of my face_

_or give it your best shot_

_So know this train is coming of it's track_

_Get off of my Back_

As the music reached a crescendo, Mera's voice rose with it effortessly.

_Yeah _

_Get off of my back_

_Get off_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_Get off_

_Get off_

There was a one, two beat before the final line.

_Get Off Of My Back_

The crowd roared its approval as Mera laughed and exited the stage. Ten minutes later, Lori and Mera came out onto the stage where the winner was announced.

"And the winner is...Lori of Earth! Here you go, little lady!" the announcer said and handed her the trophy. Mera tapped Lori's shoulder and hugged her with a smile.

"Good job, Lori. It's hard to beat Honkytonk Badonkadonk. You did better than I did. I just hope Megatron see's it that way." Mera said, Lori nodded sagely.

"I think he will, don't worry. From what you told me if he really loves you, he'll understand." Lori said and took a bow to the audience, including Mera in it. Sighing, Megatron reached into a pocket and his optics widened when he found the Cyber Planey Keyes gone. Frantically searching his other sub-space pockets, Megatron glanced around and couldn't see Starscream. He knew better than to give the Keyes to Starscream, but that didn't explain their vanishing, or his disappearence.

"Thundercracker, where's Starscream?" Megatron demanded. Thundercracker shook his head.

"I didn't see him leave. The last time I saw him was when...Mera was singing." Thundercracker said, jerking to his feet. Megatron swore and looked around and heard Optimus' gasp as well.

"The Omega Lock! And the keyes! Their gone!" Optimus said, looking up at Megatron.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Star...Fury. What's wrong?" Mera asked, looking at Thundercracker's panicked look.

"The Omega Lock and Keyes are gone and so is Starscream." Thundercracker explained. Starfury laughed from above as she and Starscream vanished into a hole in space. Mera blinked.

"Well, now. That's not something you see every day." Mera commented, to Thundercracker's slightly dazed nod.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

---------------------------------------------


	8. Megaphone not included

A note of interest to those who may have guessed or at least thought about it, the name of the previous chapter was taken from a chapter name in the original Halo game of the same name. Let me tell you, that level is a pain in the MJOLNIR. Anyway, I just thought it would be perfect for the previous chapter. Well, here you are!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mera.

------------------------------------------------------------

Mera turned to Megatron and noticed that his optics were dark with anger. She could understand that anger. Starscream, though they knew it was coming, had betrayed Megatron's trust and that was something that Megatron could not forgive.

"Perhaps we should work together to defeat Starscream." Optimus said, looking at Megatron who laughed in his face.

"You must be joking, Prime. Why should I join with you?" Megatron said in disbelief. Optimus shook his head.

"I don't see a reason why not." Optimus said, making Megatron laugh harder.

"I'm a Decepticon, you idiot. What makes you think I would even join _forces_ with you?" Megatron chuckled. Optimus looked a little hurt, but ploughed on.

"We were friends once." he said quietly. Megatron stopped laughing and looked at him straight in the optic.

"Once, Prime. Not anymore." Megatron replied and held his hand out to Mera who scrambled onto his hand and then onto his shoulder. She nodded to Optimus and smiled and gave a thumbs up to Lori, who smiled back.

"Good-bye." Megatron said and walked away, with Thundercracker and Scourge following him. "Skywarp." Megatron said, opening his wrist comm.

"Sir?" Skywarp replied, looking slightly surprised.

"Starscream has disappeared, along with Starfury, The Omega Lock and Keys. Is our surprise ready?" Megatron asked as Mera peered down from his shoulder.

"Yes, sir. But, with all do respect, why do you think he'll come back here?" Skywarp asked, Megatron smirked.

"Because Starscream has all the imagination of a..." Megatron paused, looking for something to complete the analogy.

"A crayon?" Mera suggested. Megatron grinned briefly and nodded.

"That's right, a crayon." Megatron agreed. "That's all. We're heading back to Jungle Planet." Megatron said, but Mera raised her hand.

"Actually, I need to head back to Earth. I need to tell my mother that I'm going on an extended buisness trip, so she doesn't freak out." Mera said, looking at Skywarp and Megatron.

"Perhaps not. Skywarp, can you still imitate people's voices?" Megatron asked, Skywarp nodded with a confused look.

"Yes, sir. Why?" Skywarp asked, Megatron looked significantly at Mera, who grinned and waved.

"Ah, I get it. What's the number?" Skywarp asked, directing his question at Mera, who recited the number from memory.

"All right. Skywarp out." he said and closed the connection.

"That's taken care of, anything else?" Megatron asked, looking at Mera, who shook her head. "Excellent. Let's go to Jungle Planet." Megatron said and opened a portal to Jungle Planet.

-------------------3 Hours Later---------------

Mera approached Megatron not-so-quietly from behind. She'd been going without her cane for a while now and while her leg still ached, it didn't cause any significant pain. She could walk without it and any serious limp.

"Thinking about Starscream?" Mera asked quietly, Megatron nodded silently.

"I trained him, I made him what he is." Megatron paused, looking at the landscape with unseeing eyes. Mera knew that look, she'd experienced that preoccupation once or twice. Megatron was lost in memories and there was nothing she could do but to listen and let him talk and work it out internally.

"What was he like when he was young?" Mera asked after a few moments of silence. Megatron smiled slightly.

"Starscream had a bright personality, not unlike yours. He was talented, eager and wanted to prove himself to me. I was an idiot and forced my ideals and policys on him. I suppose its my fault that this happened." Megatron said, admitting it more to himself than anyone else. Mera remained silent, listening as he talked. "Starscream excelled at what he did best, which was flying. He loved it, enjoyed nothing else half as much as he did flying. He would disappear for hours at a time, usually when I was supposed to train him or there was an important meeting we had to go to. He would come back and I'd start to yell at him, but that look on his face from flying was...I just couldn't bring myself to yell too much at him." Megatron smiled gently. "He was innocent then, as innocent as any Decepticon could be. Before Unicron, the Black Hole, before everything. I miss that Starscream sometimes. I wish I could have done things differently." Megatron admitted, shaking his head. Mera could hear his voice breaking. Standing up, she walked over and took his little finger in one hand.

"Starscream made his choices. You can't change that." Mera said, tugging his finger slightly, to make him look down at her. "Fix your mistake. Join with the Autobots in the search for Starscream. Take Scourge, Thundercracker and I. We'll meet Skywarp on Earth and track down Prime. It can't hurt. You do need a recharge bed." Mera added. Megatron chuckled.

"Do you always assume you'll get what you want?" Megatron asked, picking her up gently. Mera giggled, sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh, no. I _always_ get what I want." Mera winked at him and he blushed.

------------------Autobot Base------------

"So, you changed your mind?" Optimus asked warily, Mera laughed.

"No, I changed it for him. Don't worry, I can keep them under control." Mera said with a threatening look to Megatron, Thundercracker and Scourge, who all nodded in unison.

"I'll take care of Scourge, Mera." Lori said, with a look at Scourge of pure disgust at his joining with Megatron.

"Okay, Lori. Anyway, we want to destroy Starscream as much as you do. Some of us more than others." Mera said, hands clenching in rage.

"Do you need recharge beds?" Optimus asked to the chorus of protests following this question. "Look, we have a common cause, to stop Starscream. Beyond that there is nothing more that we need from each other." Optimus said, as much for the others as for Megatron. Optimus held out his hand and Megatron shook it, a silent truce was agreed upon and the bargin was struck.

"We don't have any rooms for humans..." Optimus said, trailing off. Mera smiled and patted Megatron's shoulder.

"I'll be bunking with him." Mera said, Optimus smiled and nodded as the others jaws dropped including Jetfire's.

"All right, that will save on space for us." Optimus said, not questioning it. They all gathered around a large table to discuss what Starscream would most likely do. Even the Kids and Mera had chairs.

"We have a surprise set up in the atmosphere. If nothing else it will slow him down. It may not stop him, but at least he'll be a little more wary." Megatron said, pointing at a place in the Autobot map of the planet.

"Sounds good. What can you tell us about his training that could help us?" Optimus asked, Megatron shook his head.

"He's a good strategist, he planned most of our battle plans. He's a good shot and has a better understanding of Autobot weaponry than I do." Megatron said, tapping his chin. "He is unpredictable and has no respect for the rules of engament." Megatron said with a frown.

"And honor or loyalty." Scourge added with a scowl.

"Unlike yourself." Snarl snapped sarcastically. Scourge growled and reached for his axe, but Lori raised an eyebrow and Scourge lowered his hand.

"Let's get on with this." Optimus said with a stern look at Snarl that spoke of a later lecture. "Who else is with him?" Optimus asked, looking at Megatron, who tapped his chin.

"Sideways seems to have disappeared as well, Starfury went with him as you saw. Is anyone else missing?" Megatron asked, looking at Thundercracker who'd been with him the longest. Skywarp was off on a different mission at the moment and wasn't there to answer.

"No one else I can figure, Megatron. We still have a couple people on Cybertron, their gettin' people off planet right now, so they don't know 'bout Starscream." Thundercracker said and Megatron winced. Mera, sitting next to Megatron, reached out and patted his hand.

"So where will he go?" Jetfire asked, looking at the map. Megatron looked around, until Thundercracker tapped Megatron's shoulder.

"Uh, Boss. I think I might know. There's a small island over here, just off some country island over here." Thundercracker said, pointing. Mera looked and nodded.

"Those are the Bahama's. And from the looks of it, it's one of the islands many local volcanos." Mera explained, leaning over to peer closer to it. Megatron pursed his lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Mera nodded. She traced a line along a section of the water.

"This is a reef in the ocean, I went Scuba Diving there once, I'd recongize that pattern anywhere." Mera said, certainty ringing in her voice. The plan for dealing with Starscream and the others was discussed, debated and gone over with a fine tooth comb. Tempers rose as the plan was added to and disintigrated time after time.

"What good is this doing us! I say we just barge in and take the Omega Lock and Keys and get this over with." Jetfire said and slammed his hand down on the table, making it shake.

"Hey, simple plans, man." Bud said calmly. Jetfire blinked, looking confused. "Simple plans are never simple. If one thing goes wrong, then the whole thing is scrapped. It's better to look at all the details and plan for everything. Now lets start over." Bud said calmly. A voice of solid reason, for once, among the heated voices. But even Optimus' voice had been steadily rising along with the others.

"All right, the island is small. There is an acre wide plain in front of it. It's a large clear dirt plateau that's a good battle ground. The volcano is large at the base, taking up the rest of the island. The entrance is just a large hole going straight down." Mera said, pointing out she meant on the map.

"So what do we do about this?" Megatron asked, looking around.

"And he's bound to have reinforcements by now." Optimus added.

"With the Omega Lock's power, Starscream will be like a bull in a china shop with no halter or lead." Mera said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "If we can get a handle on him, we can pull him out of there." Mera said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"How about luring him out?" Coby suggested but Megatron shook his head.

"He'd know a trap when he saw one." Megatron said and at Coby's crestfallen look, he sighed and shook his head. "If it would work, we'd try." Megatron added. Mera nodded in agreement, then her head lifted as a smile curved her lips mischeviously.

"We gonna make him an offer he can't refuse." Melanara said, making Bud grin at the movie reference, but the others just looked at each other in confusion. "I'll explain later. Look, we all know that I know how to get under Starscream's plating, what if I lured him out that way. Get him so riled up, that the red haze makes him come after me." Mera smiled, but Megatron immediately vetoed the idea.

"No. I won't allow that." Megatron said, shaking his head. Mera placed her hands on her hips and glowered at him.

"No one gets under his plating like I do. You're letting me do this, whether you like it or not, Megatron. You have risked everything for me and now I'm doing it for you. So shut up and let me do." Mera growled. Megatron shook his head stubbornly.

"No, not going to happen. Starscream would kill as soon as listen to you. I will not take that chance with you." Megatron said stubbornly, then his optics softened. "I just found you." he said in arabic, a language that none of the others, aside from Mera, knew.

"And I just found you, but this has to be done, Megatron. We have no choice." Mera said, switched back to english and smiled. "Besides, I would love to insult him." Mera said. Megatron sighed

"Fine, go for it." Megatron said, waving his hand and rubbing his optics.

--------------------Volcano Island------------------

"Yo, Starscream!!! You gonna come out and fight or are you just gonna sit in there and pout?" Mera called down the large hole. Not getting an answer, Mera continued. "I suppose I can't blame you for not wanting to show your face, you pathetic excuse for a Decepticon!" Mera called.

"Shut up, human!" Starscream called. Mera smirked and continued.

"Course, I can't say that hearing you is any better than seeing you. You make glass break when your whispering! You know how you got your name? Because the stars screamed when you were created, not in fear, but horror! I mean have you looked in a mirror lately?" Mera called down there, warming to her subject. "You couldn't make it as a Decepticon, a Transformer or a Cybertronioan! So instead of trying again, you just decided that stealing what you wanted was better than working for it." Mera snarled.

"Shut up, Human!!" Starscream yelled.

"You failed Starscream! You betrayed Megatron, you betrayed your people and you betrayed yourself! You could have been a great leader, but no! You're an idiot, Starscream! A complete and utter failure of a Decepticon, Transformer, Leader and Being in your own right!" Mera retorted, not even needing the bull horn she'd had in the beginning, it had been dropped to her side after Starscream's retort. The sound of jet engine screaming upwards greeted Mera's look down the volcano. She jumped back as a red, white and blue blur came streaking out of the crevasse.

"I said shut up, Human!" Starscream screamed as he targetted her.

"You failed to kill me the first time and you're going to fail this time, Starscream! You never stood a chance from day you were created to this day! You're nothing, Starscream! You let everyone down! Megatron, your Wingmates, your people and now you're going to go down for what you have done!" Mera called up to the trembling from barely restrained rage seeker and turned to Megatron and the others.

"Now!" Mera roared and dropped to the ground and curled up as the Decepticons and Autbots opened fire. Starscream cried out in pain and rose fast and hard in a desperate climb to escape the gunfire. He leveled off and came screaming down, avoiding missiles, laser bursts and plasma shots to strafe at and kill Mera.

"Now you die!" Starscream called, Mera rolled to her feet and pulled her shotgun.

"I seriously doubt that!" Mera screamed in return and blasted the jet. Starscream cried out again and tore off for the mainland.

"Don't let him get away! Thundercracker, Skywarp, move out!" Megatron roared, transforming into his jet mode and the three streaked off after Starscream, with Optimus, Jetfire and Vector Prime hot on their heels. Scourge had just reached the top of the Volcano when Mera had crossed to the opposite side to watch the battle in the distance. Sighing to himself, tired after the long climb, Scourge made the thankfully short walk next to where she was standing and watched the battle himself.

"He's doing this for you, you know." Scourge said, Mera shook her head as seconds later, another jet screamed up from the crevasse.

"Sideways!" Mera called in surprise as she watched the other seeker join the battle _against_ Megatron and the others. "Son of a bitch." Mera muttered as the battle evened up slightly.

"That's one way of putting it." Scourge agreed quietly. After another hour or so, Starscream and Sideways tore away from the battle, tails set firmly between their afterburners.

"How is everybody?" Red Alert asked as Optimus landed holding Megatron's left around his shoulders while Vector Prime had Megatron's other arm around his shoulders.

"Megatron took a blast to the right leg hydraulic." Optimus replied shortly, helping his fellow Leader to a sitting position.

"But other than that?" Red Alert asked, kneeling down the check the damage. Megatron hissed in pain as the Medic gently probed the damage.

"Becareful you fool." Megatron growled, until Mera, who had been riding on Scourge's back, reached over and flicked the sensor right next to it, making Megatron yelp in pain and surprise.

"Behave yourself." Mera said, shaking her fist at the giant mech. Megatron narrowed his optics at her, but his lips were tugged upwards in a smile.

"I can't do anything with the damage here. It's just too small for me to handle with out the proper tools. I wish Coby was here. He could something about this." Red Alert said, not paying attention to the fact that Mera was already opening the toolbox she'd had with her motorcycle that Megatron was still carrying.

"You may not be able to, but I can." Mera retorted. Red Alert looked down at her in surprise as she pulled a metal ring out of her bag with a slider on it, fit it on one end of the broken hose and after a bit of scrambling, she pulled a large hose connection out of her toolbox.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Red Alert asked, kneeling down at looking on in amazement.

"I come from a long line of Shade-Tree Mechanics. Plus, growing up on a farm, you're bound to have to do some kind of matinence. I fixed a Tractor that had broken its hydraulic hose one time out in a corn field. It was not pretty, but since I had my toolbox, I managed to make it work until I could get it back to the barn." Mera said, tightening said metal ring on the hoses as the two connected. Placing duckt tape along the edges of the seam, to hold until they could get back to the Autobot Base.

"Duckt Tape?" Red Alert asked dubiously, Mera grinned up at him.

"Haven't you ever heard that the world is held together with Duckt Tape, Binder Twine and Good Wishes? The same thing applies for Transformers, only cable instead of Binder Twine." Mera added at Megatron's extremely suspicious look.

"Don't worry, it'll hold." Mera assured Megatron, picking up her toolbox, putting the tools and Duckt Tape back in and stepping back as Megatron unsteadily rose to his feet with Optimus at his side to hold him should he start to fall. He took a short step and when he found his legs were steady, he stood a little straighter and a little more confident.

"Told you so." Mera said, grinning up at Red Alert who simply pursed his lips.

"Can you transform?" Red Alert asked, Megatron nodded, wincing at the pain and transformed into his jet mode.

"Okay, lets roll." Optimus said loudly and Mera caught yet another ride on Scourge's back as they went through the portal Vector Prime opened.

--------------Medbay----------------

"Duckt Tape? Good idea, Mera!" Coby said as he looked at Megatron's leg. Mera smirked at Red Alert who did his best to ignore it.

"The point is, can you fix it?" Megatron asked impatiently, not liking his first experience with Human mechanics. At this point he'd have taken being carried back to the base by Prime and...Prime. Strange. He'd been shot through the leg hydraulic, had a repair coupling put on him and...Duckt Tape. How embarrasing.

"I'm amazed this Duckt Tape had held as long as it did." Coby said, peeling it off and ducking as Hydraulic Fluid came spurting out. Mera spit once, twice and reached up to wipe it off her eyes.

"I suppose I should have seen that coming." Mera said, running her tongue over her teeth, a sure sign she was irritated.

"We do have a shower on board, come on, Mera. I'll show you where it is, do you have any extra clothes?" Lori asked as Mera smiled at Megatron a moment, then followed Lori out, explaining that she didn't have any extra clothes. Megatron closed his optics at the image that statement presented and suppressed the shiver it induced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	9. Dating Herself

The previous chapter and this one were written at the same time, so if they feel the same, don't be surprised. Well, that's it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Megatron, I wish to speak to you." Vector Prime said as Megatron came out of Medbay. The Decepticon Leader shook his head and stopped to look at the older mech.

"What is it, old man?" Megatron asked, Vector Prime ignored the 'old man' comment and continued, intent on his quest to find out what he wanted to know.

"What are your intentions with Mera?" Vector Prime asked, Megatron, who had been facing the other way, whirled on Vector, eyes dark with rage.

"What is my relationship with Mera to you, old man?" Megatron hissed dangerously, optics narrow and his hand was straying to his machine gun. Vector Prime noticed this and held his hands up in defense.

"I mean no offense. But I have no wish to see any hearts broken." Vector Prime said, Megatron relaxed, but still kept a suspicious eye on him.

"It is...Complicated." Megatron said quietly. Vector Prime nodded and smiled in a friendly manner at him.

"Then join me for some Energon and un-complicate this matter." Vector Prime said. Megatron regarded him for a moment and then accepted.

"I could go for some Energon." Megatron said and followed Vector Prime to the Cafeteria.

-------------------Cafeteria--------------------

Vector Prime came back to the table in the corner they had gotten and handed a cube to Megatron.

"So, tell me. How are you thinking of preceeding with your relationship with Mera?" Vector Prime asked immediately after sitting down. Megatron, in the middle of taking a sip, choked for a second, finished the sip and laughed as he put the cube down.

"Straight to the point." Megatron commented, wiping his mouth with a smile.

"I have found that it's easier to cut straight to the point instead of wasting time beating around the bush." Vector said bluntly.

"I want to love her. I do love her, but I want..." At this Megatron blushed a light pink.

"To be intimate with her." Vector finished for him. Megatron's blush turned a darker shade before he nodded.

"Exactly and It's just not possible with our differences in sizes and the fact that I'm mechanical and she's not." Megatron said quietly, shaking his head. Vector Prime nodded sagely.

"Perhaps if there was a way for you to become human." Vector Prime said, Megatron shook his head.

"That's just it, I wish there was a way." Megatron sighed, and swished the energon in his cube. Vector looked at the younger mech and felt a wave of sympathy sweep over him. What he and Mera was going through was something no one, not even Starscream should go through. What these children were going through, it...Well, it made his Spark ache in sympathy.

"Are you at all religious?" Vector Prime asked suddenly, making Megatron look up from his Energon.

"Why?" Megatron asked suspiciously. Vector Prime laughed a little self-conciously, but continued.

"If you are at all religious, you could ask Primus for a solution. He may help you." Vector Prime said. Megatron gave him a strange look, but nodded slowly.

"That might work. If you will excuse me, I need some sleep. Thank you for the Energon and listening." Megatron said, clapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Primus, if you love any of your creations, please give this man a chance with his love." Vector Prime said, shaking his head and sipping at his Energon, optics haunted.

-------------------Later that Night----------------------

Megatron stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Mera was asleep on his chest, head resting on one arm. Megatron gently rested a hand over her, keeping her warm.

"I don't normally pray. I don't pray at all. But please, after everything I've done wrong, give me this chance to redeem myself and protect the one I love." Megatron said, shuttering his optics for a moment. "I don't deserve this, but please. I want to be with her so badly." Megatron said. A light started shining in the spot he was staring at and the figure of a mech appeared.

"What have you done to deserve her?" the mech asked, not unkindly.

"Nothing, but I love her. Even if I can never hold her. I will stay with her until the end of time." Megatron answered honestly. The mech nodded.

"Then you have earned the right few get. You will become a four-way transformer. But instead of a mode, you may become human and back to Transformer at your will." the mech nodded and disappeared. For the first time in years, Megatron checked his transforming menu. He gingerly touched the control to become human and ten minutes later...Mera was sleeping with her head on his chest, while he had one arm around her.

"Primus almighty." Megatron muttered, looking down at his hand. Mera raised her head and smiled at him sleepily. "What do you think?" Megatron asked, nervously. Mera's smile widened.

"Nice." she said and fell back asleep. Megatron laughed softly, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

------------------That morning------------------

Megatron woke to find Mera laying on his chest with her chin resting on her hand, smiling contentedly at him.

"I go to sleep on the chest of a Transformer and wake up to a human. What my life has become." Mera said, Megatron smiled nervously.

"Is that okay?" he asked. Mera wiggled up to his head level and grinned down at him.

"That is more than okay." Mera purred and kissed him.

---------------Even later that morning----------------

Megatron walked arm in arm with Mera into the control room to everyone's surprise. Mera kissed him on the lips and stepped back as he transformed back into the most feared form in the galaxy. Optimus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So, what do we do now?" Megatron asked, giving Mera a hand up, literally.

"We need to know where Starscream is because we need to get the Omega Lock and Keys away from him. He's had them too long." Vector Prime said. Mera nodded in agreement.

"But where would he go?" Mera said, looking at the map carefully.

"Atlantis." Megatron said suddenly.

"Starscream has a mechanical inclination. He'd go there to try and repair the ship." Megatron said and Optimus shifted the map for a picture of space.

"Here, on the Dark Side of the Moon." Jetfire said, tapping the screen twice to have it zoom in.

"Wasn't that a Pink Floyd album?" Mera chuckled, getting a strange look from Coby, Lori and Bud.

"Who's Pink Floyd?" Bud asked, Mera stared at him increduously. "What d'ya mean 'Who's Pink Floyd'?" Mera asked exasperatedly. "They were a band in the '70s and early '80s, how can you not know Pink Floyd! I'll bet you know Smashmouth, Maroon 5 or Matchbox20." Mera huffed and turned away. "Am I dating myself?" Mera asked Megatron, who nodded absently. "There's a silver-backed gorilla on your head." Mera said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "That's great." Megatron muttered, ignoring her. Mera pursed her lips and twisted them once or twice in annoyment. "I don't like to be ignored." Mera said dangerously. Megatron looked up at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely, Mera nodded and stepped back.

"Well, we need to get to Atlantis and get the Omega Lock and Keys back." Jetfire said. Optimus nodded.

"If we open a space bridge, Starscream is sure to detect it." Megatron said, shaking his head as he considered the dilemma.

"He'd also pick us up on radar if we tried to fly up there and we couldn't break atmosphere, even if we tried." Jetfire said, sitting back and also thinking.

"What if we warped right in, like Vector Prime can do with his sword?" Bud suggested. Optimus blinked.

"That's a great idea, Bud. Why didn't we think of it?" Optimus said as Bud beamed with pleasure.

"Because you were over thinking it." Coby replied. Lori nodded as Mera remained silent.

"Where to warp in then?" Megatron asked.

"I think perhaps a cargo bay, they would not be monitoring those." Vector Prime suggested. Mera shook her head.

"No, we need to go in a place they would think we'd dare to go." Mera said. Optimus nodded and regared the blue prints.

"Yes, but where?" Optimus asked. Lori sat cross legged on the table and tapped her chin, looking at the blue prints as well.

"Well, the control room seems a bit obvious." Lori said. Mera laughed and clapped her younger friend on the back.

"Lori, you're a genius! What if we warp two parties in? A sabotage team and a war party. I'll go with the sabotage team because I enjoy wrecking stuff and the war party can find and preferably eliminate Starscream and get the keys back." Mera suggested. Megatron looked at Optimus, giving him a 'Sounds good to me, but I don't particularly care either way' shrug. Mera had come to recongize the expressions that went with it from her own parents.

"Fine, pick the Sabotage team." Optimus said. Mera smirked and turned to look.

"Let me see..." Mera said, tapping her chin. "Coby, Bud and Lori. The minicons and Scattershot. With me that makes eight. I like round numbers." Mera explained as Megatron sighed. Optimus nodded in satisfaction.

"We'll all be going, so last one through, lock the door on your way out." Optimus said in his best commanderly voice.

"Give me a break." Megatron muttered. Optimus grinned at him.

"Give me a break, give me a break. Break me off a piece of that Kit-Kat Bar." Bud sang enthusiatically, recieving strange looks all around. "What? I happen to like Kit-Kat Bars." Bud said. Mera face-palmed and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	10. Boom

As much as I hate to admit it, this is coming close to an end, I've had so much fun writing it. But have no fear, my muses already have their heads together to come up with the sequel. So enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mera and Starfury.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, here we go." Optimus said as they arrived in Atlantis. Megatron looked down at Mera in concern. Somehow, despite how many times he'd seen to the contrary, he just couldn't see that she could handle herself. It was just outside of his processor power.

"You're worrying about me already?" Mera teased, shaking him out of his reverie. He looked at her and laughed quietly.

"You know me too well." Megatron said, making Mera laugh this time.

"Personality wise, dearheart. Not much else." Mera said, she made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go, I've got Scattershot and the others with me. Optimus needs you on his team. Besides, I'm fast runner, even with a bum leg." Mera said, giving him a gentle push. Megatron smiled, nodded and followed Optimus and the others out.

"Okay, Coby and Scattershot I need you two over here. Lori, Bud, Jolt go over there, grab some tools and start dismantling. Reverb and Sixspeed, would you two please keep an optic on both directions, I'd rather not get snuck up on." Mera grinned, the minicons saluted smartly and trotted over to the door and peered around the doors.

In about twenty minutes, most of the defenses and machinery were disabled, dismantled or when neither of those options worked, damaged beyond repair.

"Ah, that looks good." Mera said, stepping back to admire their handiwork. She didn't watch her back and would later blame it on Murphy's Luck. Anything that can go wrong would. Sideways teleported in, grabbed Mera and teleported out without anyone missing her until the banging, swearing and general racket quieted down.

"Hey, where's Mera?" Scattershot asked suddenly. Bud's eyes widened when he saw the wrench she'd been holding.

"I think we have a problem." Bud said, pointing at the wrench. Scattershot muttered something under his breath that goes far beyond the rating of the fic.

---------------Megatron and Optimus--------------

"Go ahead, Scattershot." Optimus said, answering the comm. link exasperatedly. They had just arrived in the control room to find no one there. Optimus' optics widened slightly. "You're sure?" Optimus listened a few more seconds. "No, no. I'll tell him. I can survive a blast of that magnitude. You can't." Optimus said and nodded before cutting the comm. link.

"What?" Megatron asked suspiciously. Optimus raised a hand and placed his battle mask on and shooed the others out and locked the door before speaking.

"It's Mera. She's gone. They think she's been kidnapped." Optimus said and winced at the explosion he had seen coming.

"Do they have any idea who took her?" Megatron asked after he had calmed down some.

"The only one who could have the power to get in, take her and get out would be Sideways, because he can teleport." Optimus said carefully, judging his old friends reaction. Megatron's optics widened and Optimus saw a hint of panic creeping in.

"Easy, easy. They've already started looking for her. He couldn't have gotten too far. They hadn't gotten to the sensors before she was taken. Scattershot is using those to scan the ship for any humans aside from the kids, okay?" Optimus asked, placing a hand on each of Megatron's shoulders who breathed deeply before lighting his optics again.

"What if they..." Megatron said, unable to finish the sentence. Optimus gave him a little shake.

"Mera's a survivor. If nothing else, she can use that silver tongue of hers and talk her way out. Remember, Starscream and Sideways aren't exactly the most charged weapons of the bunch. She'll be fine." Optimus said and was cheered to see a slight smile appear on Megatron's face.

"Most charged weapons of the bunch?" Megatron echoed as Optimus shrugged, laughing.

--------------Starscream and Sideways, location unknown-----------------

Mera struggled and wiggled as Sideways hopped out of the portal he'd opened.

"Quit wiggling already. I almost dropped you twice." Sideways said, tightening his grasp slightly. Mera ceased struggling and glowered up at Sideways, the hate in her eyes creeping him out a little bit. He removed his hand from her mouth and was treated to some of the most foul language he'd ever heard. He covered her mouth quickly and uncovered it again a couple times until she stopped swearing for a second.

"Is a good trick, senór." Mera said with a spanish accent. Sideways raised an eyebrow, but winced when she started cussing him out again. He carried her, cursing, to Starscream whose optics momentarily widened as he listened to some of her more inventive language.

"How do you live with such foul language in your mind?" Starscream asked, impressed.

"I grew up hearing most of this." Mera explained as she paused for a moment to catch her breath. Starscream shook his head.

"Does Megatron know you know this kind of this language?" Starscream asked as Sideways set her down a table.

"He will when he comes for me, because I'm going to be shooting your lame ass when he gets through pounding you." Mera growled, glowering up at the large seeker. Starscream laughed patronizingly.

"How cute!" Starscream chuckled. "The little human thinks she can take me on." Starscream snarled, raising a hand to squash her. Sideways, at great risk to himself, stepped between them.

"Starscream, remember the plan? Using her as Bait?" Sideways said, Starscream lowered his hand and glowered at his fellow seeker.

"Just get her out of my sight." Starscream growled. Sideways scooped the human up and scooted out of the door, holding her just tight enough so she didn't slide out of his grasp. Mera grunted as Sideways tossed her into a human sized cell. She growled at him as he closed the door, blocking out the light from the hallway. Mera sat on the bed and closed her eyes against the darkness. She didn't like confined spaces, didn't do well in them and wasn't all that fond of the darkness, despite what she would say.

"Character isn't who you are in the light. Character is who you are in the darkness." Mera muttered, quoting something she'd read in a magazine. She imagined Megatron's human form, something to occupy her time with. He was tall and lean, not as heavily muscled as you'd expect, but he did have plenty of muscle definition. Not to mention talented hands and wicked fingers. His dark brown hair reminded her of a mustang, wild and free, but could be tamed if you were careful. Mera smiled as she remembered his face, bright green eyes that sparked at her with a desire that was hard to resist, his nose reminded her a little bit of a crooked stick, having been broken more than once. His mouth made her shiver, what that talented mouth could do. It rather reminded her of a large crack in a wall. No real fullness, but kissable enough to make you melt. He usually wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt and dark brown cowboy boots, which made Mera tease him about. He looked like your typical bad boy, but could sweet and gentle enough to surprise Optimus and especially Starscream.

"Huh, Starscream. Reminds me, gotta find a way to get out of here." Mera saids, stood up and reached for belt to pull out her flashliht and realized it was with her Motorcycle, which was with Megatron, who wasn't here. Mera dropped her head and heaved a sigh. Looks like it was going to be a long while.

-----------------Megatron------------------

"Well, do you have anything?" Megatron demanded impatiently, Scattershot shook his head patiently, reminding himself that Megatron was understandably upset and that he shouldn't blast him back to prehistoric times. 

"No, Megatron. Not yet, it's gonna take a while, there's alot of Atlantis to search." Scattershot said evenly, Optimus silently admired his patience and made a note to himself that when this was all over to tell Scattershot he was impressed with his ability to keep his temper.

"Come on, lets go look for her ourselves, okay?" Optimus said, leading Megatron out. Megatron followed, head bent, looking defeated.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. I didn't mean to..." Megatron trailed off, shaking his head.

"No, don't. It's okay, I understand. You're understress. I've felt like that every day for the past four years." Optimus teased, poking Megatron repeatedly in the shoulder. Megatron pushed his arm away, fighting down a smile. Optimus continued poking him until Megatron started poking back.

"This is getting us no where." Megatron said as the poke war continued.

"No, I suppose your right." Optimus said, getting in a final poke. Megatron growled at him and pushed him down the corridor.

"Get moving, Pokébot." Megatron said, making Optimus laugh.

"Hah, got you feeling better." Optimus taunted as they continued down the hallway. Megatron sighed.

"And here I was expecting more maturity from my main arch-foe." Megatron said, shaking his head sadly. Optimus gave him a mock-puzzled look.

"You have another arch-foe?" Optimus said, looking betrayed and sounding hurt.

"Now, Optimus, you know there's no one I hate more than you." Megatron replied, fighting down a grin. Optimus sniffed in disbelief.

"I don't believe you." he said, making Megatron collapse in laughter.

"Ow, ow. Oh, that hurt." Megatron chuckled, sitting on the floor, holding his sides. Optimus knelt beside him, laughing himself.

"That was rather silly wasn't it?" Optimus said, laughing. Vector Prime walked out to what the commotion was about to see the two sitting side-by-side, laughing.

"Aren't you two supposed to be looking for Mera?" Vector Prime said, regarding the younger with both hands on his hips. Optimus nodded and tried to stand only to fall over laughing again.

"To-together." Megatron suggested and between the two of them managed to attain a standing postition, though walking was still a long way off.

"Somedays." Vector sighed and walked back into Engineering, leaving the two to try and make it down the hall.

---------------------Mera--------------------

"I hate Starscream, I hate Starscream, I hate the Starscream, I hate Starscream." this was a litany that Mera was muttering as she edged along the small outcropping, resisting the urge to look down, because if she did, she'd scream and get caught. So it was one foot at a time and if she slipped she cover her mouth to keep from screaming. After what seemed like and eternity, Mera's hand slid around a corner. Peering over she caught sight of a air grate down the small space.

"The air vent, this feels like a bad movie. Or at least a bad video game." Mera said as she slipped into the space and got down on her hands and knees. "I'll bet Master Chief never had to do this. Or Arbiter or Johnson." Mera whispered, so her voice didn't carry. She reached the grate and saw Starscream gazing at the Omega Lock. Mera shook her head and continued down the air vent, glad she had worn her sneakers instead of ropers. Or this would have been a very short trip.

"Is someone there?" Starscream asked suddenly. Mera paused, frozen to the spot. She was terrified, as written on her face. Suddenly, a loud version of 'Sweet Home Alabama' played. The doors swished open and Starfury came walking in, whistling along with the song. Mera breathed a silent sigh of relief and quickly, but quietly crept away.

"That was close." Mera muttered about three turns later. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps below and then heard a familiar voice.

"Mera? Are you up there? Mera!" Starfury hissed, Mera looked down through the grate and noticed she was waving rather frantically at her.

"What do you want traitor?" Mera hissed. Starfury shook her head.

"I'm not a traitor! Megatron instructed me to pretend to be with Starscream to keep an eye on him. He figured Starscream was going to betray him at the contest and told me to follow Starscream and not tell you! I'm loyal to you and Megatron, not the Screaming One." Starfury said, glancing behind her. Mera had a sudden inclination to believe, but it could still be a trick.

"Prove it!" Mera hissed in return.

"Megatron gave me a hologram to prove my loyalty if you didn't believe me. Here, catch!" Starfury said and tossed a small holographic projector to Mera. Pressing the power button, a small image of Megatron appeared.

"Suspicion one, aren't you? She's telling the truth, Mera. Trust her and trust me. I love you, Mera." the fake Megatron said and the image disappeared. Mera opened the grate, thankfull it was on a hinge. She dropped down and Starfury caught her.

"Come on, let's get moving. I get the feeling that Starscream knows I betrayed him." Starfury said and they turned to see the seeker looking down at them.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Starscream said and pulled his gun. Mera grabbed Starfury's arm and yanked her away, Human and minicon running the from the seeker tailing them. The hallway was too small for Starscream to transform, but not Starfury. She paused for a moment, transformed and Mera climbed into the seat and they slipped away from Starscream. Mera smiled when she heard Starscream yell in fury.

"Can we find Megatron?" Mera asked, Starfury chuckled.

"I figured you might ask that. We're on our way there right now." Starfury said, zipping along. It wasn't long until they found him.

"Your safe." Megatron said, transforming into a human and pulling her into a hug.

"No thanks to Starscream." Mera said, pulling away and looked up at Optimus.

"I can show you were Starscream is keeping the Omega Lock and keys. But I need the map for the air vents." Mera said, noticing Optimus' skeptical look, she grimaced. "When I slipped out, I climbed up on a ledge that lead to an air vent. I saw the name of the corridor on the wall, so I can find it from there." Mera said, making Optimus shake his head.

"All right, well let's get moving." Optimus siad. Megatron kissed Mera and stepped back to transform back into a giant robot. He lifted Mera up onto his shoulder and Starfury flew alongside the transformers as they walked back to the engineering room.

"Hey, you're back!" Coby exclaimed as Megatron gently set Mera down. She cocked her hip at him and grinned.

"Oh, come on, did you honestly think that a small thing like getting captured by Starscream would stop me?" Mera said, making Coby chuckle.

"I'm just glad your safe." Megatron added, transforming into his human form and wrapping his arms around Mera.

"So am I. Scattershot, can you get me a map of the air vents?" Mera said, kissing the back of Megatron's hand and walked over to look at the screen of the Laptop Scattershot lowered to her level. Looking up at the screen, Mera pointed at the far part of the screen. "There, hallway six. The vent opening there leads to the room where Starscream is keeping the Omega Lock." Mera said, looking up at Optimus.

"I know where that is. I can lead you there." Starfury said, looking at the map. Optimus nodded and Megatron transformed back into a transformer.

"Then lets go." Mera said, but Megatron stepped infront of her.

"I don't think so. You're staying here." Megatron said, Mera looked up at him defiantly.

"I think you're going to move out of my way." Mera said. Megatron shook his head stubbornly.

"I deserve to be in on this battle." Mera said, crossing her arms dangerously. Again Megatron shook his head stubbornly.

"Your staying put, along with the other humans." Megatron said, rumbling dangerously. Mera shook her head.

"No. I've stood by you through all of this and I've let you fight, but not this time. I want in on this. I'm a better shot then you are and I can help distract Starscream so you, Optimus and the others can wipe the floor with his and Sideways' aft's." Mera said, making Megatron roll his optics.

"If you don't stop nagging me, you won't go." Megatron said, Mera smiled up and him and tapped his leg.

"Transform." Mera said. Giving her a strange look, he transformed into a human and Mera took him by the hand, pulling him out of the room.

"What are-Oh." came through just as it closed. Snarl and Leobreaker looked at each other and snickered.

--------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------


	11. Nightmare on Atlantis Street

I will say this here and now, I have positively nothing against Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, but I grew up with Gary Chalk and David Kaye as Optimus Primal and Megatron, so while I would like to watch the Peter Cullen and Frank Welker versions of these characters I love, I was born in '89 so I couldn't have watched it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mera and her phone. And a Wii!! Oh, wait, my brother bought that... I'll have to mug him for it... Am I typing this out loud? Slag...

----------------------------------------

Optimus groaned and rubbed his optics tiredly as he stared at the Datapads the team had assembled on the fly. He was situated in a temporary office that had been quarters for someone when the Atlantis had originally landed. A knock on his door made him look up and he grinned when he saw Megatron with two cubes of energon.

"I figured you could use a break and some energon." Megatron said with a grin as Optimus yawned. "And appearently some quality time with a bed." Megatron teased, passing the energon over to his current-former-enemy.

"The last two sound better than the rest." Optimus yawned again, causing Megatron to stifle his own yawn.

"Stop that." Megatron snapped. Optimus chuckled.

"Why are you really here?" Optimus asked, regarding him suspiciously.

"A friendly ear, thats not likely to send me flying." Megatron responded, though Optimus suspected this was the half-truth.

"Truth or Dare?" Optimus asked suddenly. Megatron blinked.

"Would you run that by me again?" Megatron asked, looking confused.

"It's an earth game. You either have to tell the truth or perform the dare. Hence 'Truth or Dare'." Optimus explained, Megatron was about to tell him how silly that sounded when Scattershot came skidding in.

"Optimus! We're under attack. Starscream and he's got more Decepticons than we've got Energon!" Scattershot exclaimed. Swearing under his breath, Optimus shot up as Megatron followed suit.

"Rouse the others, it's time we finish this once and for all." Optimus said grimly. Megatron lifted his machine gun with one arm and his arm blades on the other, all with a grin.

"Time to dance with the Devil." Megatron grinned as Optimus slid his battlemask into place.

"After clearing the floor, of course." Optimus responded. Mera walked into the room and saw Megatron suiting up.

"I take it that you're going to go give Starscream a piece of your mind." Mera said. Megatron nodded. She sighed and nodded. "I'll be watching." Mera said. Megatron nodded as he and Optimus left the room.

"Think this will work?" Jetfire asked as they neared the airlock.

"Probably not, but here's to hopin'." Scattershot replied. Jetfire sighed and called his cyber key, ready to take on whatever Starscream and the others had to throw at him.

"Let's not hear anymore of that." Optimus said sharply. They saluted but remained silent. Megatron tapped his comm. link online.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, report to Airlock A. We're going out." Megatron ordered. Ten minutes later, they stumbled in, slightly bleary. Megatron raised an eyeridge at their slightly shabby look, but said nothing and made mental note to find new armor for them. They looked terrible.

"Let's move out." Optimus ordered. Megatron rolled his eyes at him.

"At least you didn't say 'Transform and roll out'." Megatron said, referencing the original Prime.

"Nah, too tacky." Optimus grinned.

--------------Starscream and Sideways------------

Starscream waited nervously for them appear. He never showed that he was nervous, but then again he wasn't used to showing, or feeling, any emotion that had anything to do with anything other than hate, jealousy and the other range of nasty feelings. Starscream couldn't help but wonder how Mera had managed to escape him. She had been in a securely locked and barricaded cell. How had she escaped? And why did Starfury help her?

"Nervous?" a low, strangely accented voice asked from next to him. Starscream glanced absently at Sideways and shook his head carefully.

"No." he said and followed it with a look that literally screamed 'Drop it'. Sideways remained wise and said nothing. In a matter of moments, the Autobots, Megatron, Thundercracker and Skywarp emerged. Starscream stared at Megatron and summoned all the centuries of hate, anguish, rage, jealousy and sheer fury for everything the Decepticon Leader had put him throught and turned it into a finally honed, well-made and about to be battle tested weapon. "DECEPTICONS!!!" Starscream thundered, for once his voice deep and carrying. A tense anticipation filled the brief silence, then..."ATTACK!!!!" he roared and charged straight for Megatron, who smirked and gave him a impudent 'Come Hither' look that meant anything but amorus intentions.

"Autobots!" came the cry from Optimus, raising his fist in the air the Ancient Spartan leader Leonidas.

"Decepticons!" Megatron returned and together the leaders brought their fists down.

"Attack!" they chorused and the watchers inside the Atlantis cringed as the forces collided.

"Die, Megatron!" Starscream snarled and aimed his null ray at the Decepticon leader. Megatron smirked as Skywarp grabbed his wrist and teleported both of them behind Starscream and Skywarp slipped off to help Thundercracker with a particularly troublesome clutch of enemy.

"Not today, Starscream." Megatron returned and let loose with his chain gun, surprising the Seeker. Starscream cried out in pain and as he whirled to confront the Tyrant, he found a purple fist inbound for his face. Starscream ducked the blow and kicked Megatron in the side, forcing a growl of rage and admiration from his former Leader, who lunged rather recklessly back at him.

"Look out!" Optimus roared as Sideways took aim for Megatron's back. Sideways fired a rocket and Megatron managed to slide out of the way, using the lack of gravity in space to his advantage.

"Thanks!" Megatron called, firing off a round at Sideways before losing him and Starcream in the confusion.

"Don't mention it, please." Optimus said and swatted another pesky Decepticon out of his way. Override, Hotshot, Jetfire and Red Alert were in serious trouble, as were Scattershot, Leobreaker, Snarl, Vector Prime, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Too many Decepticons, too little Autobots.

"Fall back!" Optimus and Megatron called at the same time. Hotshot and Megatron gave coverfire as they retreated to the Atlantis, which Starscream and the others didn't dare come close too since Scattershot and Coby's combined talents had brought the defense systems back online.

"So, what do we do?" Scattershot asked once they were in the protections of the shields and guns of the Ancient Starship.

"Ride the lightning." came a familiar voice through Megatron's comm. link. He gave the device as suspicious look and then turned to the window to see Mera on her cell phone. "You know it's amazing, three thousand miles from the remotest cell tower and I get perfect reception. Strange." she shrugged. Megatron rolled his optics at her.

"What did ya mean, 'Ride the lightnin'?" Thundercracker asked. Mera grinned.

"Highlander concept. The lightning comes with the Quickening, I have no idea why, but it does. It weakens the immortal to a near infantile state. When they snap out of it, they get an instant energy surge and have to find a way to release and some ways are more fun than others." she explained with a distinct look at Megatron who shivered.

"So we weaken Starscream and finish him that way." Hotshot said, realization hitting him.

"Right, but it'll take more than a simple surge. It's gonna take a something close to a bolt of true lightning to do it. And the only one who has that particular power is Megatron." she said and shook her head. "I'm not sure if that electricity will be enough." she sighed.

"There are no space storms, so no help there. Can ya think of anything else?" Scattershot asked. Mera slowly shook her head as she thought.

"Sorry, brother. That was just as Television show inspired idea. The rest of 'em are drying up like freshly cut hay in the August heat." Mera said, then they could see her frown as she held the cell away from her ear. "Looks like my battery is going out, cheap piece of plastic, I gotta go. Let me know if I need to wrangle one of the Minicons for comm. Love ya, babe." Mera said and shut her phone off. Megatron blushed as Skywarp and Thundercracker regarded him knowingly and Optimus nudged him.

"Well, it's settled, we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Thundercracker said as he reloaded his gun and grinned in a most decidedly evil way. Skywarp echoed that grin and surprisingly enough, so did Jetfire.

"When you mess with the best," Thundercracker cocked his gun, looking at Skywarp, whose grin widened.

"You die like the rest." he said and cocked his own gun as Megatron sighed and turned away from the corny display.

"Till all are one." Optimus said and the other Autobots echoed him. Megatron tossed his hands up in despair.

"Fools and Optimists! I'm surrounded by Fools and Optimists!" he said, shaking his head.

"What better company?" Optimus asked and was treated to a Megatron Special 'You've slipped your Proccesor' look.

"Gods save me from Fools and Optimists." he growled and took up the same position they had had before.

"All right," Thundercracker growled at the mass of Transformers gathered before them.

"Who wants some?" Megatron joined in, decideding that if he was going to die, he might as well look the fool doing it. Neither side waited for a response and they clashed again and this time there was no retreat.

----------------Mera and Lori-------------

"I don't like this." Lori said, looking at the surging mass of metallic bodies, trying to find a familiar figure, welcome or not.

"You worry too much. Have some faith, they'll come through like always." Mera said, wishing with all her being that she wasn't just living up to her heritage as a Farmer's Daughter and Cub's Fan.

"I hope so." Lori said, looking out the window bleakly.

"Me too." Mera murmered as they watched the Melee unfold.

-------------Optimus and others------------

"Where's Starscream?" Megatron roared. Optimus shook his head as he swung Leobreaker in Savage Claw Mode and knocked half a dozen Decepticon's in the large void of space.

"Looking for me?" Starscream called as he leveled his guns at Megatron.

"Always, Traitor!" Megatron snarled and lunged for the seeker, only to be blocked by dozens of Decepticons. Starscream flew off, laughing mockingly.

"Dammit! I can't get through." Megatron growled as they retreated again. "It's those damn other Transformers. We knock them away and more take their place." Megatron snarled and shook his head.

"What do we do?" Hotshot asked, staring at the mass with serious annoyance.

"Lay a trap." Mera's voice sounded through Megatron's com. They looked at the window and saw her with her phone. She pointed to Jolt, then the plugin of her phone and grinned.

"How?" Vector Prime asked.

"Starscream and Sideways know about the defenses, those mindless moron's don't. Use it against them." Mera suggested.

"Will it work?" Red Alert said. Mera shrugged and shook her head.

"It's worth a shot, no pun intended." she said with a small grin.

"Well, lets try it, it can't be as bad as some of the other things certain seekers thought up." Snarl said, looking at Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Like you've come up with anything better." Skywarp retorted. Optimus whistled sharply to call quiet before another fight broke out among them.

"Is there anyway for you to use the guns manually? You, Bud, Coby and Lori?" Optimus asked. Another voice cheerfully interceded.

"Yeah, it'll be just like a video game!" Bud said happily. Mera grinned.

"I always was good at sniping in Halo." Mera said, an evil look crossing her features. Megatron nodded and remembered why he'd fallen for her in the first place. A streak of evil as wide as Texas and longer than the division of Church and State.

"Try it and let us know. Let's try this again." Optimus sighed, sliding his battle mask into place.

"Here's to hoping." Jetfire said and sketched a brief salute to Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Third times the charm." T.C. replied and Megatron smacked him and Skywarp upside the head with a muttered 'Stop that'. This time there was no grace period, the enemy surged and the forces of Good and Not-So-Bad found themselves seperated in the confusion. Even Thundercracker and Skywarp got seperated.

'_This isn't working_.' Megatron thought as he spun around a couple times to rid himself of pests who dared call themselves Decepticons. A flash of fire behind him made him whirl and see another blast of laser come from the guns on the Atlantis. A very immature 'Yipee-Kiy-yi-yay' chirped through his comm. link and he realized with a start that came from Mera. Megatron looked around for Starscream and smirked as he suddenly found himself very much alone. He started for the Seeker, but was blocked by a somewhat familiar purple figure with a rocket launcher.

"Sorry, handsome. Can't let you do that." she said and she was knocked aside by a blue, red and black transformer.

"Go, Boss! I got her." Thundercracker urged, pinning the Femme's arms behind her back.

"Now this is no way to treat a-" she trailed off as her optics met Thundercrackers and even his seemed to falter a bit. "Lady." she finished lamely. Thundercracker loosened his hold a bit and smiled gently at her.

'_Time to die, deserter_.' Megatron snarled to himself and slowly came up behind Starscream, aimed and took a very careful shot. A very un-Starscream like cry came from Starscream. The image wavered and Skywarp started to fall. Megatron's optics widened and he caught him as he fell.

"I didn't- I honestly- Oh, Skywarp." Megatron whispered. Skywarp had been with him longer than Starscream and was one of Megatron's best friends.

"It's okay. I should be...Okay." he said, as his optics dimmed and his spark failed him. Megatron jerked his head up and saw Starscream laughing mockingly at him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Bastard!" Megatron yelled as he jerked awake. Mera jerked up with him and stared at him in confusion as the sleep cleared from her eyes.

"What's wrong? Megatron?" Mera asked, looking at him in concern. Megatron smiled and laid back down.

"Just a nightmare, that's all." he said and as Mera settled back down into his arms, Megatron thanked whatever diety was listening that it was just was it was. A nightmare and nothing more. He hoped anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!!!!!


	12. The Beginning of the End

If I'm dragging this out, let me know. I want it to end, so I can get the sequel really going, but I'm having a lot of fun, so I'm insane. At any rate, here is Chapter 12 and I'm slowly working towards the end I want.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mera, her father and the other stuff that isn't Hasbro/Takara.

-----------------------------------------

"We have to do something to get rid of Starscream." Megatron said the next morning. Hotshot wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"We tried and look how that turned out." Hotshot said and Megatron growled menacingly.

"I mean permanently and as soon as possible." Megatron snarled. Hotshot was about to snap back when Override shook her head. Hotshot calmed down and Mera patted Megatron's hand.

"How? Everytime we kill him, he just comes back." Jetfire said, remembering their last encounter with Unicron and how Starscream should have died then.

"Then we find a way to imprison him then. As well secured as possible." Mera said, twirling her hair around one finger. Optimus frowned.

"Where? Unless we can imoblize him, I don't think that's possible." he said and shook his head. Mera sighed and shook her head. She was about to suggest something else when a lesson her father had taught her about Tractors and Hydraulics surfaced.

_Flashback_

_"So whats wrong with the tractor this time?" a 14-year-old Mera asked as she walked with her father out to family John Deere Tractor._

_"The hyrdaulics are leaking. The bucket isn't working either." he replied. Mera's father was taller than she was, but she was catching up, it was easy to see where her height came from and in later years, her temper and disposition. But right now, Allen Raya was concentrating on teaching his daughter about Tractors, Hydraulics and mechanics in general._

_"So if the Bucket isn't working, why does the rest of it work?" Mera asked, squatting next to her father, watching as he plugged a hole._

_"These hoses run directly to the bucket, they don't connect to anything else. If they connected to say...The hoses that lift the rear hitch, that would be different." he said. Mera didn't ask anymore questions as she watched him work. "All right, go ahead and start it up." he said, hopping up into the seat, Mera started the tractor and grinned down at her father as the bucket worked perfectly._

_End Flashback_

"Hydraulic's. We remove his Hydraulic Fluid and he won't be able to move." Mera cried. Megatron looked at her strangely as she brought a picture of Starscream up and zoomed in on the breaks of his armor.

"That won't work." Hotshot said, but Red Alert shook his head slowly.

"It just might. It depends on his hook-up." Red Alert said, peering around Red Alert. Skywarp, who was sipping Energon, suddenly choked. Thundercracker patted him on the back until he could breathe again.

"I might...Know something about that." Skywarp offered, blushing slightly. Mera looked at him suspiciously, before grinning.

"So you know his... Schematics, intimately?" Mera asked, not quite succeding in keeping her voice simply curious. Skywarp blushed harder.

"Um, yeah. His hydraulics are all connected. You drain one..." he trailed off under Megatron's stare.

"You and I are going to have a spark-to-spark, Skywarp." Megatron said, optics narrowing. Skywarp gave an inarticulate squeak and hurriedly excused himself.

"Lighten up, my love. It was quite probably long ago." Mera said, shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter. Megatron rolled his optics and shook his head as Mera nearly busted a gut trying not to laugh.

"So, if it's all connected..." Red Alert said, stoically ignoring Mera's restrained hysteria.

"We-we break one hose and the fluid drains like..." Mera's laughter which had subsided, started again.

"Like water from a bathtub." Megatron said, staring at Mera sternly. Mera nodded and sobered herself.

"How to lure him out?" Hotshot asked, when Optimus broke in.

"Let's worry about Starscream later. Our first priority is closing that Black Hole." he said, Megatron nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, for once. We return to Cybertron?" Megatron asked, Optimus nodded and turned to Coby who'd been quietly blushing during Mera's exchange with Skywarp.

"Is there anyway to get this ship ready for the return to Cybertron?" Optimus asked, presented with a subject he _wanted_ to chime in on, Coby nodded.

"It's already Optimus." he said, Mera pulled the star map back up and snorted softly.

"I hope you have a back-up plan, fearless leader. It's a long way from the Darkside of the Moon to Cybertron, if this map is any indication." Mera said, frowning and tracing the most likely and fastest route.

"We can open a bridge long enough to reach it, sweet one." Megatron replied, tapping the map twice to show it opening a bridge.

"Then we're going to Atlantis. For those of you with business on Earth, lets take care of it first." Optimus said, looking at the kids.

"We'd better tell our parents we're going on a trip. They won't like it." Coby said, looking at Bud.

"I think you'd better tell them about Optimus and the Autobots. I'll go with you, I want to set my feet on Earth for a few hours before we go. I'm strange like that." Mera said to Megatron's raised optic ridge.

---------------Port Washington, Maryland--------------

"_You have VoiceMail_." came the sound from Mera's laptop as Megatron crawled along the expressway of Maryland.

"Must have been a hell of an accident." Megatron said idly as they followed an old yellow VW bug.

"I can imagine. My Mom was in an accident with a piece of farm machinery once. She was driving a little Ford Probe at the time, coming home from merchandising-" Mera said before being interrupted by Megatron.

"What's Merchandising?" he asked curiously.

"That's right, I haven't introduced you to the joys of Mel Brooks. You know my..." here Mera thought for a moment. "My sunglasses? Those are AAi-FosterGrant. They're a sunglass company that my Mom worked for. Anyway, she was coming home and some machine, don't know the name for it, turned, but didn't have any turn signals and when she hit it, the rider side got crunched completely so she was glad I wasn't with her at the time." Mera said, logging on.

"So am I." Megatron said, his smile projected in his voice.

"Me two." Mera said absently as she recongized the E-Mail address. Her Ex-Boyfriend. "That rat bastard." Mera growled as she opened the file.

"_Can I say I'm sorry? I know you hate me, but I do love you. I want you back, please come home._" a male voice pleaded. Megatron slowly pulled ahead, remaining silent as the rest of voicemail played. "_Remember those nights when_-" Here Mera cut it off by deleting it.

"What was that?" Megatron asked quietly, Mera closed her eyes and sighed.

"That asshole ex-boyfriend of mine. The bastard had the nerve to send me a voicemail apologizing after stealing my stuff and quite probably selling it to pay for whatever habit the prick developed. Not only that, he wiped out my ranch fund! I've spent most of my work career saving up for that! That was for the land, horses, cattle, hay to start out, hay seed money! All of it gone!!" Mera snarled, hands returning to the computer and hands flitting over the keyboard as she gave her ex-boyfriend the entirety of the anger she'd kept under wraps this entire time.

"-Take that!" she snarled as she pressed the send key. Megatron chuckled.

"Remind me not to get on your badside." Megatron laughed. Mera reached over and stroked his control panel.

"No chance of that." she said, smiling at the shiver that ran through his frame. Behind her, Bud made a gagging sound.

"Oh, stop. You're gonna make me hurl." Coby said, making Lori roll her eyes. Mera grinned at the voice box.

"At least his alt. mode isn't a Trans Am." Mera said, making them all gag.

"We're here." Megatron said as he stopped in front of Coby, Bud and Lori's houses. Getting out, Mera stood aside as Coby, Bud and Lori got out to be swarmed by their parents. Optimus and Landmine were standing in a patch of trees to stay out of sight.

"Coby, son, you have to quit making things up." David O'Reardon said, shaking his head.

"Mr. O'Reardon? You're son is making nothing up. He's telling the truth. My name is Mera Raya and I was there for most of this. Hell, I'm with the side that caused most of this." Mera said, coming to stand next to the children. "Guys, love, I'd think you'd better show them. Otherwise the nice people with white coats are going to come." Mera called. Optimus and Landmine stepped out of hiding as Megatron transformed earning gasps of alarm and fear from their parents.

"No, wait! They're good guys!" Coby said. Megatron rumbled non-commitally and Coby grinned sheepishly. "Okay, two of them are. One's Not-So-Bad." Coby amended to Megatron's nod of satisfaction and Mera's snigger of amusement.

"You s-seem very casual about a-all of this." Allison O'Reardon said, looking at Mera. Mera smiled and shrugged.

"It helps to be able to acclimate to new and strange situations when your a negotiator for hire." she explained. "And its also not to shabby that I'm in love with this one." she said, jerking her thumb back at Megatron, who had the decency to blush.

"Ah... Why are you telling us this now?" Hector Mendez asked, looking at Lori closely, who stammered slightly.

"We're going into to outer space to deal with a problem. The children are vital to our success." Megatron rumbled, Alison and David jumped while Hector gasped.

"You sound military." David said, looking at Megatron's face, reading him carefully. Mera looked at Megatron and knew he was letting the human see what he wanted him to see. "You're not telling us something." he accused, making Mera quirk her lips upward. Appearently he wasn't as mysterious as he thought.

"They were most helpful in our quest and now they want to see this through, who can blame them?" Mera asked, turning on the charm.

"We can. They aren't going." Rosa Mendez said fiercely hugging her daughter. Optimus was about to say something when Megatron nudged him to remain quiet while Mera worked.

"Mrs. Mendez, Mr. Mendez. Mrs. O'Reardon, Mr. O'Reardon. You're children are very competent, intelligent, caring children who have a very great insight into what we are trying to accomplish. Trying to stop them from following this through, is like trying to tell them that everything they have witnessed so far has been a dream, a fairytale. I'm not a parent, not yet anyway," she said, making Megatron blush furiously. "I won't try to make up your minds for you, but do consider the fact that they have been with us this far. Please, let them finish what they helped start." Mera said and waited with baited breath for their answer.

"They won't be in any danger?" David asked.

"They will have the best protection in the galaxy and no harm will come to them." Optimus vowed, his voice fervent and terrible.

"I'll see to it myself." Megatron said, his voice just as terrible. David looked up at him and judged him carefully. Looking at Hector, he nodded briefly.

"Then they can go." Hector said, making both of the mothers turn to stare at him.

"Definitely." David agreed. After about an hour, they left. Lori, Coby and Bud had new clothes and food. Their parents had extracted a promise from Mera to make sure they did as they were told and gave her permission to use necessary force to keep them inline.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Megatron asked as he navigated late afternoon traffic, otherwise known as rush hour.

"Was what a good idea?" Mera asked absently as she surfed the web on her laptop.

"Revealing ourselves to the children's parents." Megatron answered softly, making Mera look back at the sleeping children.

"It's okay, they were pretty good about it." Mera said. She turned back to her laptop and stared surfing again. "Did you mean it?" Mera asked, not looking up. Megatron slowed down as the car in front of them, Optimus Prime, turned onto the expressway. Following him, Megatron waited until they going smoothly down the road.

"Yes, I did mean that. And I would like to have kids with you." Megatron added after a moments thought. Mera jerked her head up, face a study in pleased surprise.

"I'd like that too." Mera said, smiling as she turned back to her laptop.

'_I can't wait for that day._' Megatron thought to himself, watching her. Mera's red hair, which had grown longer in the months that they'd been together was hanging down, framing her face and keeping it hidden, though Megatron could see the smile on her face. Her blue eyes were focused on the screen and were glowing from the light.

-------------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	13. Unexpected News

Well, it's certainly taken a long time for me to update. It's just been a stressful time for me. Between my other computer going out, getting a new one, turning 18 and everything else, it's just been one of those years. Hopefully next year will be better. Well, enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Mera and Starfury.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mera licked her lips nervously. She glanced down at the test and licked her lips again. Megatron was at a meeting with the others, something about rebooting Cybertron. The egg timer dinged and Mera jumped. She walked over and peered at the test and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, god." she murmured.

----------------------------Five hours later------------------------

"Hey, babe. Where were you during the meeting today?" Megatron asked, his face worried. Mera looked up at him from the large chair she was curled up in.

"Honey, sit down a moment." Mera said, standing and pushing him down into the chair, snuggling up to him and pulling a blanket over them. Megatron wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her close.

"I'm pregnant." she said. Megatron blinked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said..." he trailed off as the words sank in. With a wordless noise of joy, Megatron gently squeezed her and kissed her deeply.

"You're not mad?" Mera asked after she broke the kiss.

"Mad?!? Why would I be?" he exclaimed, then caught the look on her face. "Oh, you thought that I might be mad because I might think it would tie me down." Megatron said, pulling her closer against his chest. "There is no one I would rather be tied down to. Believe me." Megatron said. Mera nodded.

"I want to talk to Red Alert and see how far along I am." Mera said, Megatron nodded.

"I'd say that's a great idea. Come on, we can go now." Megatron said, Mera stood up and watched as Megatron stood up. She took a step and pelted for the bathroom. Megatron hurried into the bathroom and held her hair back as she retched.

"Damn. Can I have some water?" Mera asked, groaning. Megatron filled a glass of water and handed it to her. Mera rinsed her mouth and stood up. Megatron looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, this is normal." Mera said, belching. Megatron looked at her and smiled.

"Well, lets go see Red Alert." Megatron said and the pair walked out.

--------------------------Med Bay-------------------------------

"12 weeks." Red Alert said, holding a tiny, for him, piece of paper showing an ultra-sound of the baby.

"My god." Mera whispered, passing the picture to Megatron, who grinned happily.

"That's our baby, baby." Megatron kissing her. Mera chuckled and smacked his arm.

"Stop it. Everything's all right, then?" Mera asked, looking up at Red Alert. The mech nodded.

"Yes, but strenous activity is not a good idea right now. You should be starting to show anyway." Red said. Mera nodded and tugged at the waist band of her jeans.

"I thought they were a bit tight this morning." she joked. Megatron laughed.

"Looks like you're gonna need new clothes, sweetheart." Megatron said. Red Alert nodded and raised his hand to stem Mera's retort.

"I think you should return to Earth. I'm not sure Space travel would be safe for you." Red Alert said. Mera stood up and shook her head.

"No. I helped start this and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit out the last round." Mera said. Red Alert sighed.

"Will you listen to me a moment? If you do this, your endangering your child. It's not just you anymore." Red snapped. Megatron laid a hand on Mera's shoulder.

"Maybe you should listen to him." Megatron said. Mera brushed his hand off.

"I know it's not just me anymore and that's the reason why I'm doing this! Dammit, I want this child to have a safe, happy future and I'm going to make sure that happens. I refuse to stand on the sidelines and watch the boys work. What if you lose? Do you think Starscream will just stop there? He wanted me dead in the first place. That's how this started and I won't stop until Starscream is either contained or killed. Which ever happens first." Mera snarled and stalked out of med bay. Sighing, Megatron transformed back to his mech form and shook Red Alert's hand.

"Thanks." he said and was about to walk out when Red Alert caught him by the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going? I want a look at that leg to make sure it healed and I wanna see what damage transforming to your human form is doing, if any at all." Red Alert said omniously. Megatron flinched.

-------------------------------The Next Morning---------------------------------

"We have good news." Megatron said as he and Mera walked into the control center.

"And we have bad news. The black hole has enveloped Cybertron. Getting through might be rough." Scattershot said, then looked at Mera. "What's your good news?" he asked, almost totally obliviously. A large grin split Mera's face.

"I'm pregnant." That announcement was met with cheers from around the room and hug from Lori and Coby and a kiss on the cheek from Bud. Optimus looked at Megatron, who was smiling and shook his head. Who ever said a leopard couldn't change his spots, obviously had never met this new Megatron.

"So, what do we do now?" Megatron asked, transforming into his 'bot mode and giving Mera a very gentle lift to his shoulder.

"Because the field is too unstable, we'd need a road and a way to get through the energy." Scattershot said. Mera sighed.

"There's a vortex in between this side and the planet, isn't there?" Vector Prime asked, peering over Scattershot's shoulder.

"Yep and I got no idea how to get through it." he said. Megatron snorted.

"Perhaps all it takes is power." Megatron said. Optimus snorted.

"Is that all you think about?" Optimus asked exasperatedly. Megatron grinned briefly.

"Pretty much." he said. Optimus was about to retort when Vector Prime broke in.

"I believe Megatron is correct. We should use the power of the Omega Lock and the Planet Keys to break through." he said. Mera nodded and looked at the Omega Lock, in Optimus' grasp. 

"I think Vector is right. This will give us a chance to really see it in action and not just assume about it's powers." she said.

"Will it be powerful enough to get us all through?" Coby asked Vector Prime, looking up at him.

"I believe it will be." he said. It was decided then.

-----------------------Five hours, and a large Transformer later---------------------

Mera looked in awe at the large transformer infront of them. Cybertron had transformered to reveal Primus was the home planet of all the transformers.

"You know, it makes sense." Coby said over the radio.

"How?" Lori ask. Bud answered for his older brother.

"Well, Primus gave them life, it makes sense that as Cybertron, he'd keep giving them that life." Bud said, shrugging.

"Bud, you are wiser than your years." Vector Prime said over the radio, chuckling lightly. The scream of missile broke through the sound proofing of minicons and Mera shouted a warning.

"Coby, Bud, Lori, down! Starfury up!" Mera said holding on as the seeker minicon went straight up to avoid the missile. "Megatron, watch out!" Mera yelled as the missile went screaming forward.

"Out of the way!" Megatron roared and pushed Optimus out of the path of the incoming missile. Transforming, he barely missed getting hit. He whirled around and flashed back to robot mode and his optics narrowed as he stared at the launcher of the missile.

"Hello, Starscream." Megatron said, his voice cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	14. Final Fight

Second to last chapter, I swear to Primus above and the Lady below. Well, the more extensive Author's Note will be found in the next chapter. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mera, her motorcycle, Starfury, Kylie and the Sniper rifle. The song 'Beauty and the Beast' belongs to Disney.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Megatron." the seeker said, his screechy voice grating on Mera's ears. Mera stared at him hatefully.

"What are you doing here, Starscream?" Megatron demanded as Scourge took his place in front of the children.

"Oh, just coming to claim _my_ Omega Lock." he said. Optimus activated 'Super Mode' and pointed his cannons at Starscream.

"Think again, Starscream." he roared.

"Get out of here." Megatron yelled to Mera and the kids and lunged for Starscream. Mera lead the way down to Primus's shoulders. Thunderblast intercepted them. She leveled her blaster at Mera and was about to fire when, with a whoop of joy, Thundercracker tackled her and motioned for them to go.

"Is this any way to treat a..." Thunderblast trailed off as she looked at Thundercracker. "Lady." she finished lamely.

--------------Shoulders of Primus--------------

"The Omega Lock, quick!" Mera roared as she hopped out of Starfury. She watched as Starfury unloaded her motorcycle and took off, headed for the Omega Lock when Sideways landed directly in front of her. She screeched to a stop, revved her engine and tried to whip around the other way, but she was blocked by Soundwave. Muttering a quick prayer to the Lady above, Mera revved her engine again and darted through Sideways feet, cursing as her front tire blew.

"Dammit!" she roared and went flying. A hand caught her and she knew it was Megatron's. She was lifted to his shoulder where she climbed on.

"Get under my armor and stay there." he muttered and she did as told, scrambling back under his armor and holding on for dear life. "Optimus, get out of there!" Megatron said and quick as lightning darted forward and pushed the Autobot leader out of harms way again.

"You're just wracking up the favors, aren't you?" Optimus demanded as he blocked an attack by a random Decepticon and swatted it away.

"Anything I can do to get you to owe me." he said and joined Optimus in laughing.

"How touching." a voice sneered and Mera barely managed to hold in her breakfast as Megatron whirled. She'd always hated rollercoasters.

"Starscream." Optimus growled. He lunged, but was batted aside.

"Don't even. I'm here for Megatron and his _human_." Starscream spat this last word like it was a bad pice of energon goodie.

"I don't think so." Megatron growled. He held his hand up for Mera to climb in and she did. Starscream scanned her out of habit and his optics widened as he stared at her.

"She's...Oh, been busy have we Megatron?" Starscream asked slyly. If Megatron had been human, he'd have been beet red. As it was, Mera's cheeks were flaming from embarrassment. Megatron set her down near the Omega Lock and lunged at Starscream. Mera screamed and dove out of the way as Starscream came crashing down, followed by Megatron. She ran over to her Motorcycle and grabbed the Sniper rifle she'd gotten from Colonel Franklin and found a good cover spot to take the shot when the time came.

"Get him talking to hold still, Megatron." Mera snapped through the comm. link Jolt had given her.

"Why, Starscream." Megatron demanded. Starscream stopped and stared at him.

"Hah, I would have thought the great Megatron would have known that." he said. Mera zeroed in on Starscream and started searching for his weak spot. The first spot was on his neck. Mera whispered a soft prayer to the lady above again and fired. The bullet hit it's mark and hydraulic fluid came spurting out. Starscream cried out and clapped a hand to his neck. He scanned the area with his optics and saw Mera duck back under and took off for her. Megatron was faster and knocked him off to the side. Mera cried and covered her head from the debris. She rested the rifle in the same spot and took aim again. Starscream held still long enough for Mera to get a couple more shots in before he got wise and transformed. Screaming off, Mera swore.

"It ain't working!" Mera called to Megatron. Rolling his Optics, Megatron took off in pursuit of Starscream. Mera slid onto her Motorcycle and went back to the main fight where Optimus and Vector had just finished the fight. Thundercracker and Thunderblast were still where they had been since Thunderblast had intercepted Mera.

"What's going on?" Optimus roared as Mera went tearing by.

"It's not working!" she called back. Optimus rolled his optics and followed.

"Stay with the kids!" Optimus called to the rest. What had been a chase between Megatron and Starscream, turned into a dogfight. Megatron dipped into a desperate dive and pulled up at the last second. For all his power though, Megatron was no Starscream and no Seeker. It didn't take long for Starscream to ground Megatron. Mera slid her motorcycle to a stop and stumbled towards Megatron, tears clouding her eyes.

"Any last words human?" Starscream asked, leveling his cannon at Mera.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Megatron's optics were closed, he knew he had to get up and fight, but couldn't find the energy. He laid back and listened to the song that he seemed to hear. It was Mera's voice, but he couldn't place the song. Something was sapping his energy.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Mera heard a song in her head, drowning out the rest of the world. She seemed to be singing it, but she couldn't feel her lips move. Starscream seemed to be saying something, but she couldn't hear it.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before _

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Optimus heard the song continue. It seemed like the only thing Mera was concentrated on was Megatron. His optics opened and they met Mera's. Something happened. Megatron's optics brightened. Mera's eyes brightened.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

'_I love you_' Megatron's voice echoed in her head.

'_I love you too. How is this possible?_' Mera asked.

'_In Transformers, it's called bonding, Spark-to-spark. In us, it's soul to spark._' Megatron replied, his mind and spark reaching for her mind and soul.

_Certain as the sun (certain as the sun)_

_Rising in the east _

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

'_Are you all right?_' Mera asked, staring at him. Megatron flashed her a brief smile.

'_It's only minor. Stay where you are. You'll be safe_.' Megatron said. Mera nodded and hunkered down. Starscream gave her a strange look. Whirling he turned to see Megatron flash him a predatory grin before he crashed into him. Megatron pinned him down and started pummeling him. Starscream used his boosters to get out of Megatron's grip and did his best to get away. Megatron jumped to his seeker mode and brought Starscream down. Just as Megatron was about to put Starscream down for the count, a black and gold blur strafed at Mera and Megatron was forced to cover her and make sure she didn't get hurt. By the time he looked up, Sideways and Starscream were gone.

"Are you all right?" Megatron asked, shifting to his human form. Mera nodded and hugged him tight.

"It's over, at least for now." Mera said, as Megatron pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I think it's time to get married, don't you?" Megatron asked, resting his head against hers. Mera smiled brightly.

------------------Two Weeks------------------

"I do." Mera said, grinning at Megatron as the baby kicked.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Oregon, I now prounce you, man and wife." the priest said and the crowd cheered as Megatron pulled her to him in a kiss.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	15. Epilogue

Last chapter and boy does it feel good! I wanted this up on Christmas, but I couldn't do it. If it seems rushed, I apologize. It's been great and I want to thank all my readers, everyone who reviewed, especially Mistress Megatron, Mrs. Optimus Prime, TK-Productionz and Prime Revolver. To anyone I forgot, thank you, thank you, thank you. If you can figure which line of the song the title comes from, you'll get a cookie. Here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Mera and Kylie. And the song 'Merry Little Chrismas' belongs to whoever wrote it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mera looked at the Christmas tree in the corner and smiled. There were two ornaments high in the branches that made her smile. One was a Decepticon symbol and the other was an Autobot symbol.

"Fitting." Megatron said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, peering up at the tree.

"When did Optimus say they were coming over?" Mera asked. Megatron shrugged.

"I don't think he said. Then again, I could be wrong." he said. There was a brief moment when they looked at each other, then laughed. Just then, Kylie started to cry. Mera kissed the back of Megatron's hand and walked over to the crib and picked the baby up.

"Okay, okay. It's all right, sweetie, oh, it's okay honey." Mera said, gently bouncing the baby in her arms. Kylie quieted after a moment.

"That sounds like them." Megatron said as the doorbell rang. He kissed Kylie on the head and walked over to the door. "What took you so long? Here, let me take that." Megatron said, taking the tote from Lori and moving so they could get in.

"Thank you." she said, smiling at him and set her other bags and purse on the table. Mera gave her a one arm hug and kissed her cheek.

"Kylie is getting so big." Lori said, cooing over the baby as Megatron, Optimus, Vector Prime, Coby, Bud and the others unloaded a pick-up and a car. They placed the presents under the tree and sat down to catch up.

"Megatron, would you take Kylie? Bud, come help." Mera said, passing out orders like Megatron himself used to do.

"We'll help." came two familiar voices from the doorway. Mera turned to see two sets of merrily shining eyes and two messes of blue and purple hair. Another, annoyed voice, sounded from behind them.

"Either help or get out of my way." the scratchy voice made Lori squeal in delight. The two seekers-turned-human moved and let Scourge in. He put the heavy tote down and hugged Lori while Skywarp picked the Tote up and brought it into the kitchen.

"Do you mind us showing up unannounced?" Thundercracker asked a bit nervously. Mera passed Kylie to Megatron and kissed Thundercracker on the cheek and kissed Skywarp on the other cheek.

"You two are more than welcome. Lady knows I couldn't have survived Starscream's assault without you two." Mera said Skywarp smiled brightly and Thundercracker grinned happily.

"Come on, you two can help." Lori said and passed a bag of potatoes to Thundercracker and a cutting board and knife to Skywarp. "Start peeling." she ordered and waited to see what their reaction was.

"Um, we don't know how to peel potatoes." Skywarp said. Lori sighed, sat them down at the kitchen island and took a potato and the knife. She started by cutting the top off and then slid the knife just under the skin.

"Here, just keep a steady pressure on the knife and keep it steady as well. If you get a bit of the meat, thats okay. Just becareful not to get too much. Thundercracker you cut and Skywarp you get the peels out of the way and hand him potatoes." Lori said and placed a pot of water on to boil, adding salt.

"Megatron, would you set the tables, please?" Mera said. Megatron set Kylie in Optimus' hands and walked out to help.

------------------After Dinner-------------------

"That was delicious." Optimus said, leaning back with a smile. Megatron raised an eyebrow at his thick middle. 

"Appearently you've discovered a lot of delicious meals." he said, teasingly. Optimus reddened slightly, then he eyed Megatron's rather thick middle.

"Not as much as you have." he said, grinning. Megatron rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up, Prime." Megatron snapped back. Mera laid a hand on his arm to keep him from continuing. Megatron nodded.

"Lori, what song was that you were singing earlier?" Scourge asked, his arm around Lori.

"Oh, have yourself a merry little christmas." she said. Mera had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know that song." she said. Bud piped up at this.

"Why don't you two sing it? You know, while Coby and I clear the table." Bud said, nudging Coby, who tore his eyes off of Scourge's arm around Lori and nodded. 

"Uh, yeah, sure." he agreed. Mera and Lori stood up to help clear off the table.

"I can't just leave this big a job to two people." Mera explained as Bud opened his mouth to protest. A few minutes later, everyone gathered in the living room, for the two to sing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _

_Let your heart be light _

_From now on, _

_our troubles will be out of sight _

The two voices rose in harmony, sweetly complimenting each other. Kylie's eyes were moving back and forth between her mother and her aunt, trying to figure out that sound. Megatron settled his daughter a little more comfortably on his leg and smiled as her eyes widened just a little more.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _

_Make the Yule-tide gay, _

_From now on, _

_our troubles will be miles away. _

Mera scanned the room and watched the look of wonder on Kylie's face grow with each note. A little wave caught her attention and the baby giggled, looking delighted.

_Here we are as in olden days, _

_Happy golden days of yore. _

_Faithful friends who are dear to us _

_Gather near to us once more. _

Megatron and Optimus exchanged looks at the line 'Happy golden days of yore'. They had been friends before the war and that friendship was resurfacing. Mera had introduced them to wonders of video games and both always made time to play against each other every saturday.

_Through the years _

_We all will be together, _

_If the Fates allow _

_Hang a shining star _

_upon the highest bough. _

_And have yourself _

_A merry little Christmas now. _

Mera's eyes caught Megatron's and she gave him a brilliant, happy, contented smile at 'If the fates allow'. Megatron returned the smile and felt a rush of love through their bond.

_And have yourself _

_A merry little Christmas now._

'_Looks like the fates allowed._' Megatron sent through their link. Mera grinned down at him and when the song was done, she moved over to him, lifted Kylie, sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like they did." she murmured as Lori took their picture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
